When You Have Someone that Loves You
by Glamorous Foxx
Summary: An interesting new girl transfers to Kadic and Odd can't seem to keep his mind off of her. When he discovers that she does ballet and hard drugs, it completely sends him over the edge. Will he permanently screw up his relationship with Sam for the girl that can do both? Set in the French equivalent of high school. Rated for drug and alcohol use and mild sex scenes. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So I went through and fixed some mistakes and also added that last chapter I promised you all! Thank you for all the support and please enjoy!

* * *

"I hate this school and its 'no portion sharing' rule," Odd grumbled at the end of the table across from Jeremie. The blond genius could only laugh. Ulrich wouldn't be joining them for breakfast since he left for a Pencak-Silat tournament early that morning. He could be enjoying double croissants but no. Odd's spiky blond hair bobbed while he ate his banana in slow spite.

"You'd think after a year you'd be used to it," Aelita laughed. She dunked her croissants into her hot chocolate, making a show of still having a half full breakfast tray.

"I'll never get used to this kind of injustice!" Odd shouted banging his fist on the table and causing the other students to stop their conversations to look at him.

Odd simply ignored them and willed his banana to last a little bit longer. His bottomless pit of a stomach had seemed to grow with the years.

"Maybe you should run for class representative again. Make more food your number one stance," Jeremie laughed.

Odd glared and the genius across from him. Not in a menacing way but because he knew Jeremie knew better. He didn't have time for all that regular student stuff. 11th years in high school, well 12th for William and Yumi, and they were still dealing with childish XANA. They should be sneaking off at night to go to parties, not to fight evil viruses. They should be getting into trouble because of reckless teenage behavior, not because a mission on Lyoko took longer than expected. All this XANA nonsense was taking its toll on the group even more now than ever before.

It seemed to be taking its toll on Odd all the more. He free spirit felt confined with all these perimeters. Every time he got a chance to get off campus, someone called about a XANA attack. On particularly bad days, he wished he'd never met certain blond genius named Jeremie.

This was shaping up to be one of those days.

But he could only blame this mediocre start of the day on himself. He'd snuck off before breakfast to get high with some friends and now he had the munchies something fierce.

"They're just preparing us for the real world," William chimed in next to him. "You can't ask for your friend's breakfast when you're thirty."

"I guess," Odd mumbled. His banana was gone. He was still hungry. The last thing he wanted to do was go to math. More than anything, he just wanted to take a nap. "It really sucks that we don't have math together anymore. My grades are going the way of the dinosaurs," Odd joked, attempting to perk his mood.

"Maybe you'd be in our class if you studied more." A smug look crossed Jeremie's face as he said it. How many people had told him that?

"Applied calculus? The only way I'd get into that class is with a brain transplant," Odd smiled making William laugh in agreement.

"I've got to go," William announced. "I promised to meet Yumi before Italian."

"Moving in for the kill while Ulrich's away? Sneaky," Odd announced, tipping his chair back while he waited for Jeremie and Aelita to finish their food.

"You've got the wrong idea. She needs to copy my history notes before class is all. She's still pretty stuck on Ulrich. I wish they'd just be real about their feeling for each other."

"I think we all wish that," Aelita sighed. "But they're complicated."

"Anyway, later guys," William waved before stalking off.

Just as William left the cafeteria, Jim entered it. "It's such a joke that he just happened to get transferred to the high school the same year we get promoted to high school,"Jeremie sighed into his eggs.

"Yet another injustice I refuse to get used to," Odd groaned.

His lonely walk to math was uneventful. At least until he was greeted outside the classroom door with a soft kiss and a smile.

"Hey," Sam smiled, taking his hand in hers. She had to look up now to meet his eyes. Odd hit a growth spurt during freshmen year and was now pushing 5'9", without the hair.

"Hey," Odd smiled back, but it didn't completely reach his eyes.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She was referring to a trip to the movies and shagging each other behind the garden shed.

"Yeah, of course," Odd nodded absently. When did having sex become such a chore? "I have to get to class. Those numbers aren't going to multiply themselves."

Sam giggled. She had such a cute laugh but it had lost its novelty somewhere along the way. He left her with a kiss and watched her march off to photography. The combat boots really weren't helping her case when it came to his image of her as a drill sergeant dictating how he ate her out. His gaze lingered a little too long and the bell rang for classes to start. He rushed in and sat at his empty table. Today was going to suck without Ulrich. They shared a majority of their classes and ever since he got serious about Pencak-Silat and started entering tournaments, Odd found himself becoming more and more reserved. It was hard to start up a conversation with new people. Especially when you really didn't want to and just wanted to chat with your best friend.

So on the day droned.

He ate with his usual crowd. William was being especially flirty today. That was always fun to watch: Yumi squirming under his advances and trying to think of the kindest possible ways to shoot him down. He was too bold today because Yumi didn't stay for dinner. But, at least there were no XANA attacks.

Odd returned to his dorm only to meet his long lost buddy. He had to stop himself from spinning the brunette around in an embrace.

"How'd it go?" Odd asked instead while Ulirch unpacked his workout gear from a gym bag.

Ulrich grinned down at his work, "Really well, actually. I brought home Cadic's first ever Pencak-Silat trophy."

"Wow! Congrats! Don't let Yumi enter any of these contest or you can say bye-bye trophy spot," Odd smiled, falling across his bed. Kiwi promptly followed his master's lead and yipped happily at Odd's return. "Hey, my little diggity dog." He was so glad he was able to sneak Kiwi back into school because days like this would be even lonelier without the little dog.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ulrich frowned. "What have you been up? Any attacks?"

"No, I'm sure Jeremie would have let you know if there were. He always expects us all to be there, no matter what we're doing."

"Alright, what's wrong, Mr. Passive Aggressive?"

"It's nothing," Odd quickly denied then thought better of it. Ulrich was the best person he had to talk to. "It's just that, I think it's happening again."

"What?" Ulrich asked concerned. "Are you having another bad trip? I told you to stop getting that crap from Nicholas. He's been out for us since you first transferred here."

Odd couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. That did tend to happen often. His dealers weren't the most reputable. "No, not that. The other thing that tends to happen."

Ulrich pondered for a moment while making a pile of dirty gym clothes on the floor. "Oh no," his face dropped. "Not with Sam! Odd!" Odd grimaced at the sound of his name being called in such a tone. Ulrich had the uncanny ability to imitate his dad's tone when he was upset. "All that pining and groveling for her attention and now you're doing your wishy-washy thing? Who is she?"

"Who's who?" Odd asked but he was pretty sure he knew what Ulrich meant.

Ulrich sighed. Odd knew what he meant. "This new girl."

"That's the thing, buddy. There is no new girl. No guys either," Odd added before his roommate could even bring it up. He got really drunk one night, one thing led to another, and made the executive decision that men were not his thing.

"Are you sick?" Ulrich asked feeling the blonde's forehead. "No fever."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just never satisfied. I want to be a one woman man but I don't want to deprive all the other women in the world of tasting me."

"I imagine they've all been so distraught while you've been with Sam." Ulrich's comment dripped with sarcasm.

"You can see it in their eyes. They may look happy on the outside but on the inside, they're fantasizing about the perfect roll in the hay with me."

"Of course they are," Ulrich rolled his eyes and continued unpacking. Ulrich loved Odd like a brother but, he would never understand how he was so popular amongst women with his entitled attitude. And there was himself, who was in constant contact with the woman he loved but was unable to confess his feelings. If only he could take just a little bit of Odd's confidence but only long enough to tell his true feelings to Yumi. He didn't want to be like Odd for too long.

"Don't you and Sam have a date tonight? You better get over this wishy-washy thing before then."

Odd sighed and stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly scratching Kiwi behind the ear. "I think I'm going to take Kiwi for a walk," he declared. "Want to come? I got some good stuff from Mike."

"No thanks. I'm exhausted."

"Not a good enough excuse to not get high!" Odd exclaimed, scaring Kiwi from his relaxed state. Ulrich jumped a bit, too.

"Fine, but if I fall asleep under a tree, you're responsible for bringing me back to the room."

"Fine by me," Odd grinned. He really just wanted to hang out with his best friend. Kiwi hopped into his traveling backpack and the roommates made their way to the park.

They found a comfortable spot and Odd tossed a Frisbee for Kiwi while he passed a joint back and forth to Ulrich. "So, tell me all about the tournament. Any cute girls?"

Ulrich took a deep inhale and held it. He finally released the smoke with a sigh, "Didn't notice."

"You are so smitten," Odd teased. "I wish you two would quit this dumb dance and just fuck each other"

"You know it's more than that. We're both Lyoko Warriors. What if we don't work out? Then every mission will be awkward and an excuse to fight. Once XANA is defeated once and for all, then maybe…" Ulrich trailed.

"Maybe?" Odd chortled. "Just watch, one day you both will get so wasted, your primal side will come out and you'll start humping like animals in heat."

"Shut up, Odd."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." The two continued to sit, joking about school and possible collage majors. Odd was obviously planning on art school. Ulrich, on the other hand, was having a hard time deciding. He wasn't particularly good at anything scholarly or artsy. He was good at physical things. Maybe he could get a football scholarship. Or one for martial arts. But an actual study eluded him. Odd had a strange flare for physics and was also good at language arts. Yumi was great at languages and history. William loved politics. He was born to it. And Jeremie and Aelita were great at, well, everything.

"Maybe you can be a P.E. teacher," Odd joked. Too bad for Ulrich's father, that might just be where he ended up in life. An image of his face on Jim's body turned him off of the weed for the rest of the evening. It was some good stuff though.

"I was just messing with you," Odd smiled, noticing his friend go quiet. He began to say something about Ulrich focusing on sports and being a shoo-in for universities when his cell phone rang. "Great," Odd sighed seeing the name. "What's up, Jeremie?"

"XANA's activated a tower. Meet at the factory ASAP."

"But I have a date with Sam in," Odd looked at the clock on his phone, "half an hour! Can't I sit this one out?"

"No, Odd. We need everyone on hand. Who knows what our old friend has in store."

"Fine! But I'm blaming you if Sam chews me out! I going to tell her you got hit by a train and needed a blood transfusion or something."

"That's a little dramatic," Ulrich laughed getting up and stretching.

"It's meant to be," Odd defended. "I'm in the park with Ulrich. We'll be there in a minute." The other end of the line clicked off and Odd let out a frustrated howl. "I'm so fucking sick of XANA!"

"Same here but we should head out before he causes any real damage." Odd grumbled and got up stumbling along the way. "Fuck," Ulrich laughed giving Odd his hand to help him up, "Jeremie is going to kill us when we show up high."

Odd took one last puff of the joint. "The virtualization will sober you up real quick."

"How many times have you ridden the Overboard under the influence?" Ulrich asked in a serious voice causing them both to burst into laughter. Kiwi followed his owner to the factory and curled up in a corner while the two waited for the rest of their group to arrive. Jerermie was mad when he saw friend's red rimmed eyes and inability to take anything seriously. William was just upset that he wasn't invited. And Yumi was just mad. She tended to get like that whenever Ulrich had fun without her. Aelita seemed indifferent. Unless it had something to do with Jeremie, she tended to get like that. The mission wasn't anything beyond their capabilities. Odd determined that he really wasn't needed for this. Between Ulrich and William, they had all the brainless brawn they needed. And of course, a return to the past wasn't needed, so he had to explain himself to Sam. She claimed she didn't want to see him anymore but he knew she'd be begging for him the next night. So he an Ulrich sulked back to their room around 3am exhausted and suffering from a serious case of the munchies. Good thing they had their snack stash. They passed out around 4am, slept until noon, and finally got to enjoy their weekend.

Sunday afternoon, the group converged in Jeremie's room. He'd found some new way to try to take down XANA that no one understood but him and Aelita. Odd leaned against the windowsill in the bigger high school designated room while Jeremie explained some complex computer program. Odd couldn't help but stare out the window and think about a new movie project. Jeremie knew no one got this stuff but he went on and on anyway. Odd was normally the one to ask for a simpler explanation but something else caught his attention. A large black town car drove up to the dorm driveway. Maybe it was just someone's parents were here to visit. A man got out of the driver's side to open the back door. First a middle aged woman exited the car. The driver went to the other side at let out a man with greying hair. Yup, parents.

Wait.

Someone else was getting out of the car.

There was a long uncovered leg. Mini shorts. A head of black hair. She gives a sad smile to the woman before turning around to pull a backpack out of the back seat. A great ass.

Maybe they were just visiting. She was someone's sister or cousin.

The driver opens the trunk: bright green suitcase, pink laundry basket, purple shoe rack, Hello Kitty microwave and mini fridge.

"Guys! It looks like there's a new night student," Odd exclaimed, interrupting Jeremie telling William for the third time that he'll have to stay behind because he didn't have any source codes.

"This late in the year?" William asked.

"So what?" Aelita asked.

"Must be a girl," Ulrich grinned.

"What about Sam, Odd?" Yumi asked with a hint of irritation. She didn't really care that he'd been with every girl in the school she just hated it when he strung girls along and broke their hearts.

"He's going through one of his 'things'," Ulrich explained to the girl sitting next to him.

"Oh, Odd! Not with Sam!" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said," Ulrich laughed. "It's his grave, let him dig it."

"Sometimes it's really embarrassing to be his fake cousin," Aelita frowned.

"What? I thought you guys knew me better than that," Odd sighed as he watched the girl and her parents emerge from the building to get a second load of things. An ass you could bounce a coin off of. "It's not like I have to marry her. I just don't think we're right for each other. She can be way too uptight." Just as he finished his thought he got a text. From Sam.

"My house. 7pm. Parents will be gone." Like clockwork.

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the mission?" There was a nod of agreement amongst the high schoolers and he continued on. Odd really couldn't pay attention. The trio made two more trips to the car before Jeremie announced a trip to the factory.

"You'll have to talk to her some other time," William smiled as he nudged Odd on his way out of the room.

Odd did have to talk to her some other time. Two weeks and he'd yet to talk to her. Every time he saw her, it was in quick passing and when he blinked, she disappeared. But Odd really wasn't one to give up. He asked Milly and Tamiya about her. Apparently, she was a 10th year and she was off campus a lot at a dance studio in town. That's all they had on her. Odd told them they needed to do better and they responded by blowing him raspberries and complaining about not being allowed in the high school and it was the best they could do. Odd still granted them with latest high school drama for their newspaper. He debated letting them know that his relationship was on the rocks. Maybe that was the push Sam would need to be truly done with him. He thought better of it. Breaking up though the school newspaper would be social suicide. Instead Odd went about his life, got back on Sam's good side. Everyone seemed to completely forget his relationship crisis, so he was back on good terms with his friends. And Kiwi was happy he was about to run around in the park, so he was on good terms with his dog, too. He should be happy. But this girl was constantly on his mind. That chocolate skin and that Cleopatra haircut. Her little button nose and those mile long lashes. The way she liked to show off her legs in tiny shorts and heels. The way she absentmindedly blew smoke rings while she scribbled on a note pad. It was like she was sitting in front of him. Wait a minute.

She was. Sitting in his smoking spot. Well, it wasn't his but he had carved his name into the tree she was sitting against.

"I'm sorry I took your spot." She had an accent from the islands or Africa or something. "I was really hoping to run into you. You're quite illusive."

"I'm illusive?" Odd smiled, "Trying to talk to you is like trying to catch smoke." She glanced up at him and shrugged. "Speaking of smoke, how did you know this was my spot?"

"I spend a lot of time watching." She stopped scribbling for a moment. "And your spies are terrible."

"Well, they're not spies, they're reporters. One gets paid way more than the other," Odd smiled and sat against a tree facing her.

She held out the joint she was smoking. "It's the least I could offer after stealing your spot."

Odd happily took it. Might as well take it when you can get it. "With all their reporting skills, they couldn't get me your name."

She looked up at him once more, "Nikita Teluman."

"I'm O-" he opened his mouth to introduce himself.

"I already know your name, Odd Della Robbia," she smirked. "You should really get better spies. Isn't first rule of spying not to reveal your employer?" Odd smiled at her comment. Less at the joke and more at the fact that she was interested in him too. "In any case, it is nice to finally meet you, Odd. So, where's that handsome guy you're always hanging out with?"

Odd's face immediately fell. "Which one? William or Ulrich?"

Nikita's face screwed up in thought. "I don't know his name. He's short," she indicated with her hand about a foot off the ground. "Blond hair. Always wears a red collar."

Odd couldn't help but grin. "Oh, you mean Kiwi." He patted his backpack fondly before releasing the dog. "Yeah, he isn't very popular with the ladies. I wouldn't give him an inch. He'll take a mile."

Kiwi ran over to the girl after running a few laps around Odd. He sniffed her foot suspiciously. She extended her hand for him and he sniffed that before accepting a scratch behind the ear. "He's adorable."

"He's my little diggity dog."

She went back to scribbling as they passed the joint back and forth. "Can you two do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor. I'm an upstanding citizen," Odd joked.

"Can you play fetch with him or something? You don't even have to get up."

Weird request but Odd tossed Kiwi's favorite ball and the little dog went chasing after it. "Like that?"

"Yeah, just act natural. Pretend I'm not here." Easier said than done. But Odd soon got into a rhythm of throwing the ball and congratulating Kiwi when he jumped and caught it. He had a hard time forgetting the girl was sitting under the tree across from him but it soon started to feel more natural. She was quiet. She'd laugh when he told a joke, input her opinion when he asked for it, but otherwise she was silent.

"You know what Nikita, you're a great listener," Odd laughed while he teased Kiwi with the ball and pretend to throw it but Kiwi was too smart for that. He'd look in the direction Odd faked then turn back to his human expectantly. "You're too smart for me, buddy," Odd commended. He then looked over at the girl across from him. Her knees were drawn up into her to create a surface to write on. She looked so focused. "What are you writing?"

"I'm not writing anything," she smiled without looking up. This piqued Odd's interest. He crawled over to he in the most dignified way possible and took a peak at what was on the notepad.

"Holy shit," Odd muttered. On the page was an extremely detailed picture of him lounging against a tree with the biggest grin on his face holding Kiwi up in his arms. The drawn dog looked like its tail could start wagging frantically at any moment. "There's no way that's a drawing," Odd breathed. Nikita smirked and handed him the notepad. He squinted at it closely. Tale-tell graphite marks, eraser stains, and finger print smudges riddled the page. "Holy fucking shit." He looked back at Nikita then at the paper. "This is amazing."

She smiled shyly and looked away. "I couldn't get your smile right so that's why I'm here."

"I'll be your model any day," Odd laughed. He began to flip the page, holding the corner of it lightly. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Apparently the girl didn't just have a gift for drawing svelte blonds with dogs. There were pictures of dancers in full ballet tutus in studios in front of mirrors with distorted reflections and all. And there were pictures of crowded market places with detailed faces and wares. And airports, and train stations and malls and finally people he recognized. There was a drawing of Sissy and her gang that captured the trio perfectly: Sissy standing over them, making demands, and Herb and Nicholas watching on in confused but love struck awe. Then one of Milly and Tamiya in a bustling hallway crying out what was in today's news. She even caught the individual strands of hair in Tamiya's braids as they glistened in the sun. There was one of Yumi and Ulrich. They looked like they were in one of their usually awkward conversations that was laced with sexual innuendos. A picture of Jeremie and Aelita laughing about something on his laptop jumped out at him. It was one of those canid moments when they got really close and looked like a real couple before they realized what they were doing and shied away from each other.

Then there was one of him and Sam.

Sam looked gorgeous. Amazing. And so happy. Like she could jump off the page and have an in depth conversation about music or movies. Odd, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. It really was a great depiction of their current situation. But looking at the drawing of her reminded him of why he pined after her. And looking at himself, he was reminded of his inability to settle down. He really did think it was in his blood. His parents had an open relationship, after all. Odd's mom always told him that it kept the spark alive.

"These are really amazing, Nikita," Odd grinned and looked up at her. "You should join the art club."

"Is than an official invitation?" Nikita questioned, leaning back against the tree and taking a long drag.

Odd began to laugh. "You don't need an invitation. Just an open mind. The art club kids are a little," he trailed and made a spinning motion with his finger near his temple.

"Aren't we all?" she giggled, exhaling a mouth full of smoke. She was very close. She used coconut oil in her hair and wore a very spicy perfume. He liked it. He wanted to run his tongue down her neck and taste it on her skin.

They were close enough.

Time to fuck up his current relationship. Odd could feel the seconds ticking with his anticipation. He could literally feel them vibrating. In his pants pocket?

"I'm sorry," he excused himself with an index finger and fished his phone from his pocket. "Yes?" he asked in an obnoxiously corporate tone. It was Jeremie. He knew what this was about. "Of course he is," Odd exasperated, "I'll be there in a bit." He shoved his phone back into his pocket and took a calming breath before focusing his attention back on Nikita.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, brow furrowed with concern.

"Everything is perfect," Odd seethed with sarcasm. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go help out a friend."

"Oh ok." She looked sated by that explanation so he didn't go into further detail.

"We should do this again sometime."

"I'd love to," she smiled up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear and letting the sun cast an angelic glow on her. What a stunning smile she had. Why did XANA have to attack at the worst time ever? He couldn't focus on a fight with those alluring lips begging him to be kissed.

He thought about it. Tomorrow was a short day for him. Sam had classes until 4, though. He grinned a mischievous internal grin. "How about tomorrow? Are you free before 4?"

Her head bobbed making her hair tumble from the ear she just forced it behind. "I'm done with classes at 2."

"I'll meet you at the arches near the canteen at 2 then," Odd said as he began to stalk off further into the park. "Wear something revealing," he joked. "And don't forget to sign up for the art club." Nikita nodded and waved him off before he turned away from her. Kiwi yapped after him. He wanted to beat his head against a tree for XANA's horrible timing but instead he called Ulrich to let him know they were under attack.

He was the first one to the factory so he kicked up dust and waited for his friends while Kiwi dozed in a corner. It really didn't take much to tucker that dog out. Aelita showed up next with Yumi so she programmed a virtualization and they were off to the Mountain Sector.

"I have exciting news," Odd announced while the group ran toward the activated tower.

"Oh, and what's that?" Aelita took the bait. Yumi was prepared to ignore the blond knowing he would tell her anyway.

"I want to wait for Ulrich to get here," he smiled. Ulrich was the only one who would understand his predicament. And William maybe. William might give him a "talking to" in front of everyone else to save face but he'd congratulate him in private. "Fuck it! I can't wait!" Odd exclaimed, doing a cartwheel as they ran. "I talked to her!"

"To who?" Yumi questioned. Odd's never ending amount of energy never ceased to amaze her.

"Nikita," Odd said in a slow drawn out way. "The new girl. She's an artist! You should see her drawings. They're so realistic."

"Congratulations," Aelita laughed. "So, is she the new one?"

Odd sighed dreamily. "She might be. I'm meeting her again tomorrow."

"And what about Sam?" Yumi voiced, irritably.

Odd's smile faded in thought. What about Sam? He really liked her. Maybe even loved her. But he wanted to explore. He was young and so restless and-

"Guys?" Jeremie announced his presence on the super computer. "I'm sending Ulrich. William has an exam then he'll be here."

"An exam? In what?" Yumi questioned. Odd glanced at the woman. Apparently something wasn't adding up in her book. He couldn't wait for that argument.

"If William doesn't have to be here, then I don't have to be here," Odd announced. "Devirtualize me!" he demanded stopping his run to make himself an easy target. Maybe if he hurried, Nikita would still be there.

"Stop being so dramatic," Ulrich smiled as he was virtualized behind him. Odd huffed and continued running after his best friend.

"Wait! Ulrich! I have huge news!" Odd called, remembering himself.

"What's up?" Ulrich questioned.

"You're coming upon four krabs guarding the tower," Jeremie announced.

"One each," Ulrich joked. Just then, a laser sailed past him.

They all went into battle mode, focusing on their goals. A fresh crowd of kankrelats spawned once they were down to one krab. Perfect. Ulrich took a shot for Yumi leaving only three of them.

"That was cute," Odd commented as he changed his aim to the new enemies.

"There are too many of them," Yumi cried.

Odd cursed to himself. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck here, waiting for William to come rescue them. "I think I can get you through, princess," Odd announced.

"Don't risk it," Jeremie's voice warned from on high.

Odd growled inadvertently and took out four kankrelats in one round of laser arrows. "Princess, I can get you through," he rephrased, reminding them that he was just as strong as Ulrich and William. He didn't need a sword. Aelita nodded and took flight toward the activated tower. Odd continued to shoot while Yumi took aim, taking out her enemies at a much slower rate.

"Can we go now?" Odd sighed once Aelita was in the tower.

"Geez, so much attitude today," Yumi rolled her eyes and happily devirtualized him.

When the group converged near the supercomputer, Ulrich stepped in front of Odd. "What'd you want to tell me?"

Odd's funk flew up the service elevator and out into the atmosphere and a wide grin spread across his lips. "I talked to her." He was replaying the whole encounter in his mind as he spoke.

"Her her?" Ulrich's brows shot up. Odd nodded. "What'd you do? What'd you say?" Ulrich asked almost excitedly. His roommate had talked of nothing but this girl for the past two weeks. Odd's new crush was the most drama Ulrich had ever let himself be inserted into: listening as Odd prattled on about her kaleidoscope green eyes, fantasize about her sucking him off with her plump lips, imagining what it was like to have those long legs over his shoulders. It was enough to give a guy a hard on. Odd had a unique way with words.

"She said I was the illusive one like I wasn't spending every moment trying to talk to her! And she's an artist and we passed a joint while she drew me and Kiwi. She's amazing! It was so detailed. I thought it was a photo. And she drew you and Yumi and Jeremie and Aelita. She even made Sissy look pretty! And she laughed at my jokes. Even that one about the dish soap! And she said we can meet again tomorrow."

Ulrich only laughed and tried to process what his mile a minute talking friend was saying. "I think I'll have to get the full story later but it sounds like you two were made for each other. If only you didn't have a pesky girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to do something about that," Odd sighed.

"It's an issue for another day," Ulrich assured him and wound his arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Odd let out a soft sigh. It had not been a fun day. He failed yet another math quiz and was told by his film instructor that the storyline for his final project wasn't "appropriate" for a high school film festival. He'd have to rework his idea for his main character who wanted to design clothes in a world of naked people. Maybe I can add well placed obstructions he thought to himself as he made his way toward that school cafeteria.

The two o'clock bell wouldn't ring for a few more minutes but he didn't want to be late for the only thing that would perk him from his slump.

A flash of blonde crossed his line of sight that made him go rail stiff. She was supposed to be in class! He whispered a curse and raced behind a corner of the building. There Sam was, walking under the cover halls chatting with a friend of hers. She was so gorgeous.

Then the thought of her last blowjob popped into his mind. She'd practically forced herself on him at her house. Her parents were in the room next door and their walls are so thin. It took him all night to get the synthetic fur of one of her stuff bears that he bit into out of his mouth. His growing hard on shrunk at the thought.

"What are we hiding from?" A melodious voice asked from behind him. Odd almost jumped from his skin before he turned and met the pair of hazel eyes that haunted his dreams.

"Nikita," he grinned. A wave of relief ran over him. He wouldn't have to spend much longer on campus, avoiding his girlfriend that was gallivanting about where she shouldn't be.

"You're hiding from me?" she asked, her eyes wide. She then glanced around the corner where he was just looking. "I don't think you're doing a very good job considering I found you and all."

Odd couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. She was wearing a mini skirt today and a crop top that was a little too short for school regulation. He couldn't help but eye the exposed skin. "I wasn't hiding from you. My girlfriend's over there."

An understanding smile lit up her face. "Ah, the old ball and chain. Well, I hope she doesn't mind if I steal you away."

"Please steal me away," Odd begged with a hand to his forehead and the other over his heart, taking the pose of a damsel in distress. Nikita grabbed his hand and headed for the school gate. Jim stopped them before they were able to leave the grounds requesting to see their off campus passes.

And then they were free.

Odd took her hand in his the second they'd walked out of sight of the campus. "What do you have in mind for today?" he asked.

"You have to be back by four?" she asked. He felt her nails graze the back of his hand as she took the liberty of intertwining their fingers.

"My girlfriend gets out of class at four and I always meet her. And I really have to work on my final film project," Odd sighed then lit up. "Maybe you can help me out and draw the story boards!"

"Will I get paid for this?" she asked scrupulously.

"I can put you in the credits," he offered with a grin.

The girl sighed and shrugged. "Good enough." Odd's grin grew wider. "I have an idea." Nikita dragged the blonde off an urban part of town. "The studio I go to is around here. That's the only reason I know about this place," she explained and pushed open a barred, unmarked door. Odd glanced around skeptically as she took him up a set of dark, decrepit stairs. She pushed open the metal door that was covered in posters for indie bands at the top to reveal a bright and airy open space. To his right was a bar with a few tables around it occupied with college students drinking coffee or munching on pastries or having an early adult beverage. The rest of the space was an art gallery filled with paintings and sculptures. Some of the patrons loitered around the gallery space clutching their cups and having quiet conversations. Nikita glanced up at Odd seeking his approval. She took the slow grin that spread across his features as a good sign. Odd purchased a beer for himself and a cappuccino for his companion and they began their trip around the art. They remained fairly quiet, contempt in each other's company until Nikita was held up by a geometric sculpture.

"€4500!" Odd whistled commenting on the price of the piece but Nikita continued to stare. "You could buy at least ten cappuccinos for that price."

"I like it," she muttered then took one final glance at the sides of it before catching his hand and moving on. "I think I'll draw it," she announced.

"A little complicated, don't you think?" Odd asked, stopping before a cubist painting of a man and cat.

"That's the fun of it," she smirked up at him. "What's the point of wanting something you can so readily have or doing something that's easy?" Odd looked at the girl in a new light. She was like him: never satisfied and always looking for a new challenge. Even when it wasn't very socially acceptable. Almost more like him then he cared to believe. He had a girlfriend. She didn't care. He didn't care. The extra challenge that came with keeping this affair a secret was exhilarating to him. It was then that he stooped to her level and met her lips with his own. Nikita's lips quirked upward and she began to kiss him back. Her free hand roamed up the front of his shirt, warmed by her mug of coffee, asking for more. He was ready to give her more.

But probably not in the middle of this coffee shop gallery she'd introduced him to.

They broke away from each other, breathing each other's breaths, the scent of coffee and alcohol mixing. Nikita then smiled up at him and turned back toward the art work. She continued to round through the pieces but at a much quicker pace. When they came to the end of the short gallery she made an abrupt turn toward a secluded corner. Odd followed curiously until he saw the signed posted above this secluded corned. 'Restrooms'. He slowed to a halt. She must have to pee or something. Coffee always runs right through him.

She disappeared around the corner and he took a waiting posture until her head poked back around the corner.

"Are you coming? Or are you having second thoughts?" Odd's brow furrowed slightly as he pushed himself off the wall behind him and followed the girl. There was a cluster of doors marked both men and women.

His face lit up.

Now he knew what she was up to.

She turned the handle of the furthest door and flipped a light switch illuminating the room as he stepped in behind her and locked them both in. She slipped back into his arms, their lips meeting once more but this time his hands took the unwatched liberty of roaming down her body to rest on her exposed hips, tugging her closer.

He was really about to do this. He'd never be able to look at Sam the same way if he did this. She'd never forgive him if she found out. He was about to screw up his relationship and add the most unnecessary drama to his life. But as Nikita slipped her hands under his shirt and tugged gently at his belt buckle, he found that he didn't care.

His own hands glided the rest of the way until his thumbs grazed the bottom of her taut rear end. He smirked against her lips and his hands squeezed at the bare skin until he found the thin elastic of a thong. His fingers slipped beneath it and into something warm and wet. Nikita moaned into him, breaking their kiss. He then lifted her to sit on the counter of the sink, her legs spread to accommodate his body. He moved his head so he could meet her neck with his mouth; licking at first then sucking at her chocolate skin, and finally biting, marking her as his. Nikita's groans of pleasure only spurred him on. Her deft fingers were back at his belt, pulling it open and unbuttoning his pants and, before he had the chance to notice, her fingers slid into his boxers and found her prize. This received a heavy groan from Odd. She was gentle. So gentle. Like she was asking permission first. So unlike Sam. He pulled a hand out of her hair and reached into his pants to wrap his fingers around hers. He jacked at himself, teaching her how he liked it. She mimicked his movements perfectly and it sent him so close the edge. Nikita must have sensed this somehow because she met his hand, still buried in her wet folds, and pulled the flaps of skin apart with her fingers before guiding his penis into it. Nikita slid forward so all that was keeping her on the ledge of the sink was the fat in her butt cheeks. Odd's hips met hers for the first time and the both let out a groan of relief and pleasure.

Odd gripped at her aforementioned butt cheeks, pulling her farther forward and making it so that the only thing keeping her off the ground was her body being wedged between him and the sink and the link her legs made behind him.

Nikita's mouth betrayed her body and begged the boy to move faster when she knew she was so close to her sexual peak and she wanted to savor every second of it. Odd's grip on her became painful but it only added to the experience.

She tightened around him and released first then he did the same seconds later.

Nikita slumped against him as both their juices pooled where her legs met and on the counter below her. Odd wrapped his arms around her and grinned like a mad man.

"I want to do it again," he announced gripping her slightly tighter. "I want to do that every day for the rest of my life."

Nikita giggled into his chest. "I don't know about all that." She lifted her head so she could look at him properly. "At least not right now. It's almost 4."

"Shit," Odd fished for his phone in his pocket and confirmed the time. They probably only had enough time to wrap up here and make it back to campus.

At his look of panic, Nikita decided to divulge something. "I have a single room."

A slow grin spread across Odd's face. "Can I come over tonight?" Nikita giggled and nodded.

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me," Ulrich laughed in disbelief. He'd just witnessed Odd recount his tale of his day while they brushed their teeth in the common bathroom. It was completely empty, save for them. Odd wouldn't be telling it otherwise.

"It's freaking surreal, right?" Odd laughed, white tooth paste foam coating his mouth.

"She must be really into you," Ulrich gurgled then spit the contents of his mouth into the sink.

"I have that effect on women."

"And you must be really into her as you are with every girl you come across," the brunet stated pointedly.

Odd spit out his own toothpaste remains and wiped his mouth off. "You know, I think this is the kind of situation I can thrive on."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "The last time you were with two girls at once, you kept mixing them up and they eventually found out about each other."

Odd walked backwards into the shower area. "This is different. Nikita already knows about Sam and is completely indifferent!" Odd almost couldn't contain his delight about that fact.

Ulrich couldn't help but smile with his old friend. "Well buddy, it sounds like you finally met your perfect match. Too bad she'll only be perfect as long as there's someone else in the picture."

"Maybe I really am the swinging type," Odd confided as he tested the water temperature.

"So, are you going over there tonight?" Ulrich called over the rushing water of his own shower.

"Of course! As soon as I finish cleaning up. I was hoping to slip in while it was still 'lights on' and hide out until Jim starts making his middle of the night rounds."

"Sounds like a plan," Ulrich called. "I'll cover for you if there's a visit from you know who."

"Thanks buddy. With my luck, there probably will be." Odd rolled his eyes while scrubbing shampoo in his hair. The two finished up their trip to the bathroom and returned to their room where Odd hastily changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He pocked his phone bid Ulrich to wish him luck and headed upstairs for the single girls rooms.

This wasn't a hall he'd rarely ventured down. Aelita's room was a regular hang out when Jeremie kicked the gang out of his room when he needed to study or do some other nerdy stuff. The rooms were more spacious than the boy's singles. Since there were less girl boarders in the school in general, the school dedicated a floor of would be double rooms as singles. Nikita's room was close to the end of the hall toward the set of stairs he didn't take. Her door wasn't as decorated as the others. A piece of flowery card stock with her name and grade hung at an appropriate angle in the center of the door. Below that was a painting on canvas of a ballerina stretching that hung by a pink ribbon.

Odd knocked twice preparing to ask if the girl painted the picture but the question died on his lips when someone other than his dark skinned goddess opened the door.

"Sam," he breathed. His face resembled more of a deer in the headlights than the school's resident Casanova. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde cocked her head and took in her boyfriend. Pajamas and freshly washed un-gelled hair told her he was prepared to get comfortable and stay a while. At least until lights out which was still a few hours away. "I think I should be asking you that." Sam's eyes narrowed slightly when she met his gaze once more.

That was when Nikita head popped from behind the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who was visiting her. A look of panic struck her before she seemed to calm herself and settle back into the cool collected demeanor she carried so well.

She gasped softly. "Odd! Oh my God! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Sam turned toward the other girl and Nikita's face took on the air of an unspoken apology. "I'm supposed to draw his story boards for his film project," Nikita explained smoothly. "We were going to discuss it tonight. I'm sorry, Odd. We got a bit wrapped up," Nikita giggled and the tinkling sound she made somehow smoothed the air.

But only slightly.

Sam turned back on him. "But you always do your own story boarding," she accused.

"Well," Odd started with a huff. He wasn't as quick on his toes as the dancer but he'd made up his fair share of excuses on the spot, "I'm probably going to submit it to universities and I want it to look really professional. I've seen Nikita's work. It's amazing. And she works fast too."

"And for the minimal fee of friendship," Nikita tittered.

"Yeah. She's new here so I wanted an excuse to introduce her to the guys," Odd piggybacked.

Sam's face softened. "Oh, Odd. That's so sweet of you," she commended and let the boy into the room.

When Sam's back was turned Nikita grabbed Odd's attention and mouthed harshly, 'You didn't get my text?'

Odd only shook his head and took up a spot on the Hello Kitty covered bed. At least the crisis was averted for now. Odd took this chance to glance around the room. It was sparse like the door but that was to be expected since she moved in pretty recently and hadn't had the chance to acquire years' worth of clutter. A couple posters of celebrities hung on the walls and neat desk sat in the back of the room. A purple bean bag chair sat across from the bed next to her wardrobe. Of the personal items in the room, pink and purple dominated their color scheme with a baby blue shag rug mixed in.

Then his attention fell on Nikita who took her post back up at a dry erase board behind the door. She was in a pair of mini, skin tight shorts that the bottom of her butt fell through when she reached up to write on the board. Her torso was covered in a slightly cropped zip up hoodie which contradicted her choice of leg wear but he wasn't complaining. Her bob was pulled into a high ponytail that allowed tendrils of hair to fall onto her neck.

Sam slumped next to him and severed his contact on the girl he wanted. She was sporting her usual wear although her combat boots were discarded in the corner of the room.

"We were assigned as lab partners in micro biology," Sam explained when she noticed Odd watching Nikita. She must have thought he was studying the equations on the board.

A soft laugh escaped Odd's lips at the news. "Boy, Nikita! You got saddled with the wrong one. Sam's terrible at bio."

"She was helping me with today's lesson before you showed up," Sam chided and focused her attention back on Nikita as she began where she left off.

Odd really wasn't one to study outside of class but Nikita's voice somehow enchanted him into paying attention. He'd never taken micro biology but by the end of this crash course, he was sure he'd want to learn more.

Sam went up to the little board to solve the equation Nikita doled out and Odd found himself asking how they came to such a conclusion just to hear Nikita talk some more.

"Yeah! That's it!" Nikita exclaimed at Sam's most recent trip to the white board.

"Ok! I get it now." Odd heard the smile in his girlfriend's voice. No matter how enchanting Nikita's voice was, it was still school work and his attention span was that of a goldfish's when it came to school work. He was currently lying back on the bed against a pillow sized plush of Charmander with his phone above his head playing with the newest app he'd downloaded. "I think I can manage this week's homework now," Sam deduced. "Thanks Nikita!"

"Anytime," Nikita replied. "Just call me if you run into any problems."

Finally.

Odd could have groaned if wouldn't have sounded so suspicious. Sam dropped back onto the bed to pack up her school bag. He felt a nudge on his leg causing him to glance down.

"Wanna walk me down stairs?" Sam asked.

This time Odd did groaned. But it was a soft one. "Its almost lights out and I don't have any shoes." He wiggled his toes for emphasis with a puppy dog frown.

"It's just to the entrance," Sam replied with an eye roll. "And lights out it like 2 hours from now."

Nikita giggled from her place erasing the board. "You two are dating, right?" she asked.

Odd gave her a look like she'd just grown a second head. "Yeah," Sam replied, not noticing her boyfriend's face. "For almost a year now."

"That's cute!" Nikita cooed. "I'm rooting for you guys."

Odd's glare at her intensified but Sam only laughed at the comment. "Walk your girlfriend out," Nikita then insisted. "I'll take my shower while you're gone. I'll leave the door unlocked so just let yourself in when you get back."

Sam smiled back at him and Odd took the second it took her to turn her head to fix his face into grateful smile. Sam smirked back and nudged her head to tell him to get up. "Thanks again, Nikita," the blonde said in parting. Nikita only waved them out with the most loving grin she could muster before closing the door behind them.

Sam and Odd's walk to the stairs was quiet. After he opened the door to the stairwell for her and they traversed the first flight Sam finally spoke up. "It's really sweet of you to let her into your gang."

Odd only shrugged then muttered, "It's nice to be nice," after a time. He noticed how Sam gave him a once over. That same predatory once over he got before she dominated him.

As the couple stepped onto a landing, the girl pushed him in the wall and kissed him roughly, dropping her bag at their feet. Odd couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips and into hers as she pried his mouth open. Her kisses trailed down his neck as she returned to her flat feet from her toes and her hands roamed the elastic of his sweats.

Odd muttered a silent apology to Nikita as Sam dropped to her knees and fished out his member, its tip just beginning to glisten with precum. Her lips wrapped around it and he let out a loud sigh. His fingers tangled in her long blonde hair and thankfully no one walked by because he was not about to let her stop. He needed a quick release after the past half tension filled hour he'd just spent in that room.

He might have been too quick to find relief since Sam's expression when he came was part pride and part disappointment. She probably thought highly of herself since she made him cum so fast but was also disappointed the fun ended so soon. She wiped off her mouth with the sleeve of her army jacket and shouldered her bag once more before grabbing his hand. Odd left her with a kiss at the front doors and pretended to dawdle back to the stairs. As soon as he was behind closed doors, he raced up flights of stairs and into Nikita's room.

When the knob finally turned, Odd had been waiting for about ten minutes.

"She sucked me off in the stairs," was all he said when they made eye contact. He now saw that the only makeup enhancements she used were mascara and a bit of eyeliner. Her eyes looked unnaturally large and doe like without them. She was wrapped in fluffy purple towel; her hair was now in a disheveled ponytail that kept her bangs out of her face. She closed the door behind her locking them in and stowed and shower caddy. "The entire time, all I thought about was what's on the menu for breakfast tomorrow." A laugh shook her shoulders. "And having your plump lips wrapped around my dick." Nikita faced him again and a slow smile spread across her lips.

"Is that what you want?" she asked and pulled the elastic from her hair, letting it fall into its perfect bob. She then stepped in front of him, his legs straddling her from his spot on side of the bed. The hand holding her towel released its grip and it fell to the floor revealing what Odd never knew he wanted.

The unflawed plains of smooth dark flesh clung to the slight body before him. Perky breast, a flat stomach, and large hips awoke the dragon from its short slumber. His eyes roved up to meet Nikita's once more.

"I want eggs benedict," he breathed. Then his gaze settled back on her bare stomach. "And something else."

"Then command me," she whispered cocking her head to the side. A grin spread over Odd's features before his fingers sank deep into the soft flesh of her bottom and pulled her toward him once more.

* * *

Make it stop!

The incessant buzzing woke Odd at an all too indecent hour. He squeezed his eyes shut and the girl in his arms closer to him. He cracked an eye open to be greeted by a mass of black tresses that was Nikita's hair. She was facing away from him, her arms wrapped around that Charmander plush. Odd released as yawn and glanced up to see his phone lit up and on the verge of buzzing off the desk. He reached up to catch it without checking the caller I.D. But he had a sinking suspicion he knew who was on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"I need you on Lyoko," Jeremie stated in greeting. Odd could hear the loud typing coming from his end.

"Jesus Christ," Odd groaned and curled back up with the girl next to him, the phone still to his ear. "I'm dead."

"I know. Ulrich told me. And I wouldn't be bothering you if it weren't an emergency. Everyone with source codes has been devirtualized. I need you to deactivate a tower."

"Fuck me," Odd mumbled. "Give me twenty minutes."

"I'll give you fifteen," Jeremie compromised and hung up the phone.

Odd groaned again. Not so quietly this time because Nikita stirred in his arms.

She turned over to blink blurrily at him. "Were you on the phone?" He voice was rough from sleep and disuse.

"Yeah. I gotta go. A friend needs me." Her brows furrowed and she retaliated by looping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"Don't go," she breathed just loud enough for him to hear her.

He really didn't want to go.

But he had to.

"I'd have to leave soon anyway before Jim's rounds," Odd smiled sadly and ran a hand through her hair. She only squeezed him tighter. "Come eat breakfast with me and my friends tomorrow," Odd offered. This caused the girl to peek up slightly.

"Ok," she mumbled but failed to release him.

This made a soft chuckle escape from Odd's lips. "I still have to go."

She let out a puff of air from her nostrils before her limbs retracted. Odd pulled back the sheets just enough so she wouldn't be exposed to the night air but Nikita got up with him. He could make out the naked curves of her body in the moonlight and forced himself to turn away. Odd dressed and a warm hand slid up his shoulder as Nikita rounded in front of him. She looked exhausted and she should be after the night they had.

"Go back to sleep. I don't want dark circle marring this perfect face." She smiled softly and stood on her toes to kiss him once before locking the door behind him.

Odd raced down to his room to change then out the door. Knowing his friends were having problems was the only thing that spurred him on: to keep them alive so he could kill them himself

He sprinted to the factory. Odd made a call from his cell phone while he was in the elevator, letting Jeremie know to warm up a scanner for him. Odd was dropped into the dessert sector where William waited for him.

"About time," The black haired boy muttered.

"Where's the tower?" Odd asked stepping onto the Overboard as it materialized into existence.

William pointed north with his sword. "But there's bunch of tarantulas guarding it."

"Well, have no fear, Odd is here." The blonde took off with a trail of black smoke behind him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

"I honestly can't believe you got devirtualized taking a shot for Yumi. Again," Odd griped over his muffin.

Ulrich only made an unamused face and went back to his omelet. "She doesn't fight as well without you there. You might as well just let her get shot." Ulrich pointedly ignored his roommate. It was just the two of them. Aelita and Jeremie took their breakfast back Jeremie's room to work on another Lyoko program and William was taking a late morning at the gym. Odd sort of appreciated the quiet though he was more comfortable with the ambient noise of others around a dining table.

Either way he wasn't complaining.

"She really doesn't fight well without me?" Ulrich asked a beat later. Odd gave him a look. Like he didn't notice that 85% of the time Yumi would get devirtualized only minutes after he did.

Ulrich grunted and let his focus drop back down to his food. Odd only chuckled and leaned back in his chair, happy to win this round.

They sat in silence for a moment while Ulrich ate and studied football strategies on his tablet and Odd played a game on his phone. The first one done with their meal, as usual.

Ulrich just happened to glace up and notice someone enter the dining area. A swift kick to Odd's shin lured his attention from his game.

"Hey!" The blond snapped.

Ulrich spoke before his roommate had a chance to retaliate. "Isn't that your friend?" Odd looked in the direction Ulrich nodded to and low and behold.

"Nikita!" Odd called from across the rows of students and tables. The black haired girl looked up and smiled in his direction before moving toward them with the grace of a swan.

"Sorry I'm late," she greeted and dropped a take away bag onto of Odd's empty tray.

"What's this?" the blonde questioned discarding his phone on the table.

"I looked up today's menu this morning and they didn't have eggs benedict so I grabbed you some on my way back to campus."

Odd's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "You shouldn't have!" he exclaimed while relieving the bag of its contents. He opened the Styrofoam box and took a deep inhale before attacking it with his fork. "Oh God, this is delicious," he moaned. "You really didn't have to do this," Odd said through mouthfuls. Nikita only giggled and sat her tray next to his. The sound of a throat clearing was enough to make Odd come up for air. Ulrich made a pointed face.

"Oh!" Odd exclaimed with a mouth full of half chewed food. "Nikita, this is my roommate Ulrich. Ulrich, this is Nikita.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Ulrich nodded. "Odd never shuts up about you."

Nikita's head cocked to the side. "So you know about," she paused, "us?"

Ulrich grinned and shook his head. "Yeah. Your secret's safe with me."

"Then you know about her?" Nikita sat making a concerned face. "Sam?" she whispered.

"This isn't the first time Odd's juggled two girls," Ulrich confided.

"Hey!" Odd cried. "You don't need to air my dirty laundry."

"She already knows," Ulrich protested. Nikita only laughed at the two.

"Where were you this morning then? I didn't think you were coming. You never texted me back," Odd mumbled through his full mouth.

"You know when you write a text but never send it?" She asked seriously only to receive nods from both the boys at the table. "Well I'm a felony offender. Get used to it," she giggled. "As for my whereabouts, I was at dance class."

"Whereabouts," Odd laughed. "You don't hear that word every day."

"What time do you go to dance?" Ulrich asked.

"6:30 to 8. I was at the gym before that."

"Shit," Ulrich murmured in an impressed tone.

"Should I start giving you my meal preferences?" Odd asked scraping Hollandaise sauce from the bottom of the to-go container.

Nikita smiled up at him and wiped a bit of sauce from his cheek. "Whatever you want. As long as I have time between dance and school."

"Isn't she great?" Odd asked Ulrich.

The brunet only laughed and shook his head. "You've unlocked the secret to Odd: his stomach." Ulrich rested his elbows on the table before him and steepled his fingers taking on an air of seriousness. "So, where are you from?" Odd began to laugh at his roommate, stating that he started to look more and more like his dad every year.

"Haiti," Nikita answered as she mixed some honey and a small bag full of seeds and nuts into her oatmeal.

"That must be great!" Odd exclaimed leaning back in his chair. "Beaches and sun all the time."

"Yes, it's nice when there aren't any hurricanes or earthquakes," Nikita laughed.

"And what do your parents do?"

"Is this an interview or something?" Odd asked giving his best friend a stern look.

"No," Ulrich stated calmly, "but if you're going behind Sam's back for someone, I just want to make sure she's worthy of it."

"He's a good friend," Nikita observed before answering Ulrich's question. "My father is the President and my mother is a doctor. They sent me here because there are better dance schools and neither of them are home often. It's not much of a change to be at a boarding school," she huffed as if she were trying to convince herself of the words she was saying. "What do your parents do?" she then asked quickly, taking the attention off of her.

Ulrich answered as if it were just the two of them. "My dad runs a company. Mom stays at home." Nikita glanced at Odd waiting for his answer. When it didn't come, Ulrich answered for him. "His parents are kind of famous. He doesn't like to talk about them much because people might treat him differently."

"Ah!" Nikita nodded, taking in the information while Odd remained quiet, listening to their conversation. "And what do you like to do with your free time?"

Ulrich leaned back, taking a more relaxed posture. "I'm on the school football team and I do Pencak-Silat."

"What is that?"

Ulrich's face lit up at the chance to talk about his favorite past time. "It's a type of martial arts that originated in Indonesia. It doesn't only give the body a physical outlet but a mental one too. Pencak-Silat requires a full body range of attacks unlike some martial arts styles. It's easily adaptable for swords and staffs and other-"

"Alright, alright," Odd interrupted. "We get it. You can fight." And thus concluded Ulrich's explanation. He'd heard it too many times. More than he could count. "I like to skateboard."

Nikita laughed at the two again. "You guys are funny. Like a married couple."

"We're best friends," Ulrich rolled his eyes, exasperated with his narcissistic friend. "What do you expect? What do you do for fun in Haiti?"

"I draw, exercise, but most of my time is spent in the studio."

"Exercise isn't fun," Odd deemed.

"William's always in the gym. He must have some semblance of fun," Ulrich argued.

"William's strange. What he find's fun is questionable. William's a buddy of ours," Odd explained.

"'Buddy' is a stretch," Ulrich groaned. "More like a forced association."

"They're romantic rivals," Odd smiled. "Both fighting for the heart of one woman!"

"Who?" Nikita's eyes lit up.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ulrich mumbled.

"I'll tell you about it later," Odd winked. Nikita smiled up at him and nodded.

"So, you dance?" Ulrich asked. "Like exotic?"

Nikita burst out in laughter. "No one's asked me that before. Ballet mostly. The closest I've come to anything exotic is cabaret."

Odd's eyebrows shot up but Ulrich only laughed. "Hear that, Odd? Bet you never thought of asking that. You two have fun with that one." A slight blush tinted Odd's cheeks at the thought of the girl giving him a strip tease in a risqué outfit. He didn't know his best friend shared his more perverted thought process. Ulrich's gaze wandered to the clock on the wall. "Shit," he breathed and focused on Odd. "We better start heading to math. It was really nice to meet you Nikita," Ulrich gave her the most gentlemanly smile he could muster. "You should eat with us again! Lunch?" Nikita nodded and returned the pleasantries.

"What's your first class anyway," Odd asked as he stood and stretch from sitting for so long.

"Literature."

"Fun," Odd stated sarcastically. "I'll see you later." He stooped and planted a kiss on her cheek. One that the students around them would think of as only friendly. Odd waved at the girl for an unnecessarily long time as they retreated. "She's prefect, isn't she?" he asked his companion once she was out of his line of sight. Ulrich only chuckled. "What?"

"She's definitely your type," he gave him that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ulrich only shrugged as they rounded the corner to their classroom where they spotted Sam waiting patiently. Ulrich nodded a greeting to the blonde and ducked into the classroom.

Sam reached up to give Odd his customary kiss but the only thing on his mind was what Ulrich meant by that comment. "Odd?" she called when the boy look preoccupied, glaring at a tree in the distance. His eyes widened as he remembered what he was doing.

He smiled warmly and kissed her properly. "Good morning."

"'Morning," she grinned back. "You seem a little out of it."

"I have a physics quiz this afternoon," he lied.

"Oh. Well, good luck. I'll see you after school, okay?" Odd nodded and kissed her goodbye.

"Alright, tell me what you meant by that," Odd stopped in front of their desk, glaring down at Ulrich while he prepared for class.

"Sit down. You're causing a scene," Ulrich commanded. Odd obliged and Ulrich continued in a lower tone. "I just meant she looks like Sam."

"No she doesn't!" Odd cried loud enough to cause Nicholas to look back at them. Odd stuck his tongue out at the boy and Nicholas made a face in retaliation before turning back around.

"Not this Sam," Ulrich clarified. "Sam Knight."

Odd's face screwed up in thought. The two women popped into his head side by side. "No," he claimed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Come on, Odd. Dark skin, short black hair, provocative style, a bit of alternative personality. That's your type. This Sam is just the blonde version of that."

Odd only grumbled in response. That wasn't true. He didn't have a type. He just liked girls with open minds and were artsy and athletic.

And maybe he thought shorter hair was sexy.

And he possibly thought dark skin was exotic.

And he definitely thought that showing a bit of skin was great.

"Hey," Ulrich attempted to coax his friend out of his own mind. "Having a type isn't a bad thing."

Odd sighed. "I don't want to be predictable."

"We're human. Predictability is innate. Also you're really relaxed around her. You didn't get that way with Sam until around your six month mark and you really aren't that relaxed around new girls in general. That must be a good sign." Odd's brain was still wrapped up in the thought that he was just replacing Sam with Nikita.

Sam Knight.

And the similarities between Nikita and Sam.

Sam Suarez.

"You obviously really like her so take what I say with a grain of salt," Ulrich interrupted again. "You're starting to give off those 'I'll do anything to make her happy' vibes. So if you feel like stealing a computer for her or ordering her a hundred roses that you can't hope to pay, do me a favor and just don't." This finally made Odd laugh. That was true. When he really liked a girl he would stop at nothing to ensure her happiness. But his smile only lasted so long. As soon as their teacher started droning on about exponents his mind wandered back the three girls who'd had the most impact on his love life.

Sam was edgy.

Sam Knight.

Loved skateboarding. She'd probably know how to have fun at a party. He didn't have her around long enough to find out.

And unpredictable.

Sam was artsy.

Sam Suarez.

Loved photography. Could be a bit of a straight edge but was dominant in bed which he wanted most of the time. Had a bit of a grungy style but it fit her personality. They'd dated for almost a year and she never changed.

Too predictable.

Nikita Teluman.

He hadn't known her long but she was different.

She danced. She drew. She wasn't afraid to get high with a guy she barely knew.

She wasn't afraid to fuck a guy she barely knew.

And, oh, was she a good fuck.

She was an initiator everywhere else but submissive in bed. Something Odd was quickly learning to love.

And she was smart. Maybe she was just what his grade point average needed.

But Sam was smart too and he never took advantage of that.

Sam Suarez.

And he might spend all his study time with Nikita staring at her butt.

But he had more self-control than that.

Didn't he?

His brain spun in circles as he went through his day on autopilot. Apperently he'd made up the perfect excuse to Sam that morning because he was able to use it again to reject an offer to go back to her place for lunch. Saying he wanted to get some last minute cramming in before his 'physics quiz'.

He didn't want to miss Nikita meeting the rest of the gang.

Jeremie seemed indifferent toward her. He probably just saw another person to babysit.

Aelita seemed to warm up to her until she noticed that Jeremie had lost interest in the girl and followed suit.

Yumi liked her. Nikita had been to Japan multiple times so they bonded over that.

William liked her too. A little too much. When he learned that her dad was a President, he wouldn't stop talking about politics until Nikita finally told him she wasn't very politically aware.

It didn't stop him from ogling her.

Odd made it his mission to glare at the dark haired boy every time he noticed it.

You'd think he'd learn to find an unattached girl.

Odd spent his after school time with Sam at the movies and getting in that overdue shag behind the garden shed. He found Nikita for dinner and she dropped another take away box in his hands.

She'd stopped at a local bakery on her way home from evening dance practice and brought him a slice of chocolate cake.

"Everyone loves chocolate," she purred when he opened it, his eyes wide as saucers. That was when he deemed that Nikita was nothing like the Sams. She was the only girl that had gone so far out her way for him. Normally it was him running to bakeries and diners and florists and God knows where else. Nikita was special. He also deemed then and there that he would do nothing to hurt this girl and everything in his power to make her feel appreciated and wanted like no girl had ever made him feel before her. And maybe loved? It was too early to tell for that.

He saved the slice of cake for after dinner to share with Nikita.

More like eat it off of her.

But she ate some too.

That was the beginning of Odd's new routine. He'd spend his days at school, making every attempt to keep Sam and Nikita apart when he was with one of them. He spent his after school time with Sam doing whatever she wanted. He spent his after dinner time with Nikita not always having sex. A lot of the time they just lounged in her room doing homework and studying or talking or actually working on his story boards. He fell asleep there every night, waking up in the wee hours of the morning to make his way back to his own room.

She hung out with his friends often, even when he wasn't around. Except, of course, when they were discussing matters pertaining to XANA which always made it difficult for him to focus on missions: wondering where Nikita was, what she was doing, if she was thinking of him, what flavor lip balm did she have on, what color thong was she wearing.

Odd got a call about a XANA attack one night while they were curled up in her bed watching a movie on her laptop. It was his short day and Nikita didn't have any academic classes that day so they were lazing about, keeping warm in the cool fall air.

"You have to go?" Nikita guessed as he ended the phone call. Odd let out an exasperated sigh before making eye contact with her and nodding. "Where do you go?"

It was such a simple question but there was such a complicated answer.

"I can't really talk about it," Odd glanced away and back to the screen where the actors were locked in a heated battle.

Nikita followed his gaze and reached over to pause the movie. "Can you ever tell me?"

"I hope I can one day," Odd smiled. She didn't return it.

She gripped his hand while searching his face. "Are you selling drugs?"

This made Odd laugh out loud. He stopped to look at her and the face she was making was so serious it made him burst into laughter again.

"No, I'm not selling drugs," he barely got out between laughs. "You're so funny!"

Nikita only frowned. "It's not funny. I'm worried about you."

Odd sobered. It wasn't often when people outside of the Lyoko Warriors said they were worried about him. The blond sighed and ran his thumb across her cheek. "I don't mean to worry you. It's just," he paused, searching for the words to say. "It's not my secret to tell," he concluded and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Nikita sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now I'll just continue to worry. If you would have just said you were selling drugs, I would have dropped it." Odd let out an amused huff of air. "Does it involve those friends of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I won't worry too much. They're good kids."

"Why thank you, mom. I'm glad you approve my choice of friends," He laughed sarcastically. Odd pulled away from her and kissed her forehead again before stretching. "I'd don't want to go. It's cold outside," he groaned.

"That reminds me!" Nikita exclaimed and hopped out of his lap. She rushed over to her desk then stood before him, her hands clasped behind her back. Odd watched as she swayed slightly, as if she were nervous about what she was about to say.

"Do you have something for me?" Odd probed.

Nikita nodded and took a deep breath. "So, I have a performance at the end of the year and it's this really big deal black tie charity event thing and my parents are coming to watch it and I tried to get enough tickets for all your friends but I was only able to get two and I know it's kind of a girlfriend thing but I'd really love for you to come." She held out an envelope with both her hands.

Odd's eyes widened as he looked from her to the envelope and back again. This was kind of a girlfriend thing. How was he going to explain it to Sam that they were going to the girl's performance who was supposedly only storyboarding for him? Would he take her with the other ticket? Would he even tell Sam?

It was a lot to process.

And he really didn't care to think about it at the moment.

A grin spread across his face and he stood to join her. "I'd love to go." Relief spread across her features and she jumped into his arms. She kissed him roughly and he returned it in kind, pushing her against her wardrobe door, her finger snaked beneath his shirt and his hands groped down the back of her yoga pants. Odd's phone buzzed again from the bed. The blonde moaned into her mouth and broke the kiss. He dropped his head against the door behind them. "Shit."

Nikita sighed then continued to trail her hands up his chest. "We can be quick," she suggested.

Odd stiffened and lifted his head. "Yeah?" Nikita nodded and pushed him away to tug her shirt over her head.

The others were already deep into battle by the time Odd got to the factory.

"What took you?" Jeremie asked and directed him to the scanners.

"I was caught up in something," Odd explained over the com in the scanner. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Jeremie wordlessly virtualized him onto Lyoko into the throngs of battle.

"About time, Odd," Ulrich grumbled as he zoomed passed him on the Overbike.

"I was doing something!" Odd called and shot a barrage of laser arrows at a swarm of hornets.

"Or someone?" William asked running passed him to slash at the Krab.

Odd grumbled and targeted the swarm once more as they turned around as one group. He really didn't like that his relationship was the current gossip of the group. He knew his friends were good at keeping secrets but it felt like it could get out to the rest of the student body any day.

"Hey guys. Do me a huge favor and lay off," Odd sighed as he took out all eight hornets.

William heaved his sword over his head to take down another krab. "We're only jealous. You're the only one getting a regular lay around here," William stated as bluntly as only William could.

Ulrich scoffed, jumping down from taking out the last krab in the area leaving a clear path for Aelita to deactivate the tower. "Some of us don't need two girls to be happy."

"Way to get brownie points," William rolled his eyes.

Yumi sighed. "Devirtualize me, please, so I won't have to hear this."

Jeremie obliged her followed by the rest of the group.

"Being with two girls isn't all that great," Odd disclosed to William on the elevator ride to the super computer.

William shook his head in disbelief and crossed his arms. "What could possibly be bad about it?"

"I have to agree with Odd," Ulirch sighed leaning against the back wall. "Imagine the fortune he's going to be spending on Valentine's Day! That's your one year anniversary with Sam, right? And it'll be your first Valentine's with Nikita," Ulrich only laughed in conclusion, glad that he wasn't in that mess.

"Jeremie, when I said to devirtualize me, I meant that you should leave them on Lyoko," Yumi clarified stepping out of the elevator followed by Aelita leaving the boys to argue in the elevator.

"Ulrich and William both have good points," Jeremie stated. When Aelita gave him a disapproving look he shrugged. "I mean, it's the great debate, right? Is it better to have more than one girl or is one bad enough." When Aelita's frown deepened, Jeremie continued to clarify. "Not that I could ever spread my love out over multiple girls. Just nice to know for the sake of knowledge."

"Better," was all Aelita muttered to the blond.

"Guys," Yumi called in an attempt to get their attention. When they all turned as one unit she coxed them out of the elevator with a crooked finger. "My parents are going to be out of town this weekend and Hiroki's staying at Johnny's. So, Ulrich and I were talking about having a get together thing at my place, before midterms and everything. William says he found some good fall cocktail recipes." The black hair boy nodded proudly. "And we're," she gestured slightly to Ulrich, "thinking of making pumpkin sugar cookies and spiced lattes with my parents new Nespresso."

"I'm down!" Odd called out first. He was always down for these things.

Aelita and Jeremie glance at each other. A wordless conversation happened between them. "We could use the study break," Aelita agreed for the both of them.

Yumi grinned. "You should invite Nikita," she offered before turning away to head for the elevator. Odd almost bit his tongue. Nikita had just been personally invited to a group event. By Yumi. She was the most cagy, uninviting member of their group. No offense.

"So, is this the first step in letting Nikita know about the super computer?" Odd questioned optimistically.

"Um," Jeremie breathed, "No." Odd opened his mouth to protest. "If she was actually your girlfriend, maybe. If she weren't already super busy as it, I'd consider it." Odd sighed and tossed his head back in exasperation before he grabbed his skateboard.

"She is super busy as it is," Ulrich muttered before grabbing his and Yumi's boards.

"She doesn't have to be an actual warrior. We can just tell her," Odd attempted to convince them as he walked backwards through the tunnels he knew so well.

Jeremie and Aelita shuffled their feet and tossed each other those silent looks. "We'll think about it," Aelita decided and took off on her scooter followed closely by Jeremie.

Ulrich clasped Odd on the back and followed the rest of the gang. Odd only shrugged and took off behind everyone.

But in his mind he still marked it as the first step in allowing Nikita in on their secret.

* * *

The next night Odd lounged across Nikita's bed, watching her practice a particular part of a dance for probably the 50th time in a row.

Odd groaned and rolled onto his back when she restarted the music again. "Your neighbors must hate you," he told her and grabbed her wrist before she could start the movements again. It was worse than watching Ulrich practice. At least there was some action and suspense. Nikita only did the same twirling and leaping motions in perfect succession over and over and over and continued to insist that she'd gotten some minute detail wrong.

"Take a break. You'll only wear yourself out and make more mistakes." The look that crossed her face told him that wearing herself out was the point of this exercise. He knew that too. It wasn't the first time she'd done this. He'd witnessed her in-dorm training sessions so many times that he knew to have some sort of snack ready for her when she finished or she would pass out from low blood sugar. She had a bit of a masochistic side but no one was perfect.

Odd pulled her into his lap, her usual sitting spot, and wrapped his arms around her. She dropped her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Odd kissed her forehead. It was warm and slick with sweat just like the rest of her body but he didn't mind. It only made him pull her closer. "I have to ask you something. It's kind of a boyfriend thing," he added mimicking her line from the previous night. Nikita buried her face further into his neck to indicate she was listening. "So the guys and I like to have this little get together thing every once in a while. Well, really it's whenever Yumi's parents are out of town on a weekend." Nikita lifted her head, yawned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Odd scooped up an apple he had waiting for her and offered it. The dark skinned girl gave him a small tired smile when she accepted the fruit and made herself comfortable again, biting into it from behind him. "Anyway, Yumi and Ulrich make some kind of edible and William makes these crazy cocktails and I wanted to know if you want to come this weekend."

Odd only heard Nikita chew slowly and swallow before she answered. "You aren't inviting Sam?"

"Sam wasn't invited. You were. And she's not really into the whole getting high and wasted and generally fucked up for fun thing."

Nikita pulled away from him so she could see his face. "I was invited?" she asked, eyes wide in the innocent doe like way that made Odd melt.

Odd laughed, "You're making an impression on my friends. Yumi invited you. I think you're the first person outside of our regular group that she's ever requested to come since William transferred here."

A slow smile spread across Nikita's face. "I'd love to."

"Good. If you weren't there all I'd do was think about you and how much I wished you were there."

Nikita's smile turned into a smirk. "That sounds very boyfriend-y." Odd only smiled and pulled her too him again, his hands slid down to plant themselves firmly on her bottom. They stayed quiet while Nikita finished her apple then excused herself for a shower. They'd slept in a tight interlock that night. Odd tried to convince himself that it was for warmth but he really just didn't want to let her go.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

The day of their mini party, Sam tailed him after his last class finally catching up to him when he reached the dorms.

"Odd! Geez! Slow down!"

The blonde glance behind him from the daze he'd been in all day. This had literally been the slowest day ever. He was looking forward to a night of wasted debauchery but he had to get through school first.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" the girl asked hopefully.

Odd scrubbed the back of his neck. He'd really been neglecting his girlfriend lately. "Um, yeah," he mumbled. "We're almost done storyboarding. We should finish up this weekend and then next weekend, I'm all yours." He'd have to tell Nikita about that little promise.

"Finally," Sam sighed. "I feel like I don't even have a boyfriend anymore. If you didn't look so out of it, I'd think you were cheating on me," she joked.

Odd almost lost his composure for a moment before he started laughing stiffly along with her.

"That would never happen," Odd assured her and stooped to kiss her. "I don't think Ulrich is home. Do you want to come up for a little while?" Sam lit up and followed the boy into the dorm building.

When Odd opened the door, he quickly checked for signs of life on his roommate's side of the room.

Except for Kiwi snoozing in Ulrich's bed, it looked like a clear coast.

Odd slipped a piece of paper under the door as their version of a sock on the handle. Jim figured that one out too quickly so the roommates had to think of a less obvious way to convey the fact that Odd had a girl over.

When the blond stood back up, he was nose to nose with his girlfriend. She'd already discarded her coat and boots, ready to let out some pent up lust. Odd grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist and let his other hand grab her beneath the chin, angling her head so his lips could meet hers properly.

His hand wondered below her hips and slipped into her back pocket to squeeze at what her jeans were hiding.

Not as much as he'd grown used to but it would have to do.

But when Sam squirmed against him, he realized his error.

His eyes widened and he slowly retracted his limbs so he could step away from her.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

She wanted an explanation for his bold, possessive moves. He didn't have one she would like.

"I just really missed touching you," Odd claimed and let his hand brush across her cheek. When a smirk formed on her lips he let out a sigh.

"Don't go so long without touching me, then," she replied and pushed him across his bed.

When Sam left, Odd checked his phone to find multiple messages from Ulrich.

 _U ass!_

 _Nikita has her own room_

 _Unless ur fucking Sam. Are u fucking Sam?_

 _I just want to take a shower_ followed by a crying emoji

Odd text him back that it was safe to come into the room. He'd been hiding out at Jeremie's for the past half hour.

"We're you fucking Sam?" Ulrich asked as soon as he entered the room. He immediately started gathering his shower stuff.

"Well, yeah. Or I wouldn't be here," Odd grumbled. He should take a shower before he left too.

Ulrich paused to eye his friend and puzzle out his disgruntled answer. "You haven't fucked her in a while?"

Odd shook his head. "It was really…difficult. I wanted Nikita."

Ulrich gave him a pointed look that said everything: then break up with her. He disappeared through the door and Odd fell across his bed once more. He would text Nikita but she was at dance class and now he was really alone with his thoughts.

Sam loved him.

That was for sure. He couldn't hurt her like that. If she knew he was in love with someone else…

His phone lit up with a text.

 _Please hurry up and finish your film project. I really miss you_ followed by a sparkling heart emoji

Odd sighed and let his phone fall on the bed. He really didn't want to think about this.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to Ulrich kicking him softly in the shin. "I'm heading over to Yumi's," he disclosed.

"You woke me up for that?" Odd grunted and turned over, away from the brunet.

"That, and you have a guest."

"He's so cute when he sleeps," a familiar accented voice giggled.

Odd shot up quickly disturbing the little dog that was curled up at his side. Nikita stood in the doorways smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"The bakery near my dance studio had a two for one special on cupcakes. I just came to drop this off." She held up a small pink cake box.

Odd's eyes widened. This was what he wanted to think about. There was nothing better than unexpected cupcakes. He stood and took two long strides and encased the girl in his arms. "You are perfect." Nikita only giggled and held the box out of the way of being crushed.

"Oh, God. I'm getting out of here before it gets gross," Ulrich announced and left the room.

"I really just came to drop this off," Nikita explained, still smothered in Odd's chest.

"You don't have to go," the blond muttered quietly.

Nikita sighed. "Well I wanted to take a shower and I still have to pick out an outfit and read a couple chapters for literature." It was Odd's turn to sigh. His constantly busy little mistress. "But then you'll have me all night." He heard the smile in her voice.

This made him reluctantly release her. He really wanted to talk to someone about what was bothering him and Nikita was his new go to feelings drop off. It used to be Ulrich but Nikita could cheer him up with sex and that was a million times better than an 'it'll be ok, buddy' and an offer to get high.

He lifted her chin to kiss her and she turned to follow Ulrich out of the room. At least Odd couldn't sulk anymore because he had cupcakes, of which he quickly devoured one and left the other for later.

Now was probably the best time to take a shower even though the idea of being alone with his thoughts again really turned him off of it but he probably smelled like sex and the last thing he wanted to smell like around Nikita was 'eau de sexe avec une autre femme'. He took a quick shower thankful that a lot of guys had recently gotten back from football practice so there was plenty of background noise to keep his mind occupied. For instance, he learned that Sissy was currently dating a midfielder named Joe. He thought her tits were great. Odd could see that. She did have amazing cleavage but that personality was enough to turn a guy into an assman.

By the time he got back to his room and dressed, it was almost time to go. He ushered Kiwi into his travelling bag and headed for Nikita's room to pick her up before meeting up with Jeremie and Aelita by the entrance.

He didn't bother knocking anymore when it came to Nikita's room. Her door was usually unlocked, even when she was in the bathroom but most of the students were like that. It was a really safe campus.

When he slipped inside, she was lounging across her bed with a book over her head. This wasn't too uncommon a situation to find her in.

She greeted him with a small smile. "Give me a minute. I have two more pages." Odd nodded and fell onto the bed next to her. He noted her outfit choice for their little party: sequenced mini shorts, thigh high socks, and a long sleeved crop top that ended well above the bottom of her rib cage. Odd lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking his chin against her shoulder while she read.

"Done," Nikita announced and pulled away from him. He was half asleep when she got up and wrenched on a pair of thigh high heeled boots that left little of the skin on her legs exposed. She then tugged on a light jacket that reminded him of a circus ringleader, except much sexier. Odd tugged on a sweater as she slung her purse over her shoulder and they headed down to meet the others.

"Aren't dancers supposed to worry about keeping their legs warm?" Odd questioned once they were in the stairwell. He couldn't help but eye the fleshy area where her legs met her bottom that exposed itself every time she took a step.

"We are," she paused. "But I know you like my ass so I like to keep it available for you." Odd grinned and copped a feel.

Plump, perky, and perfect.

The walk to Yumi's place was uneventful. Although Kiwi continuously attempted to get Nikita to carry him because he knew she would.

Odd did not approve.

He was a real dog, not the lapdog Nikita was slowly turning him into.

"Hey guys!" Yumi greeted cheerfully. Kiwi ran into the house between her legs and settled into his favorite chair. Odd knew the dog wouldn't be much trouble for the rest of the day.

Aelita laughed and led the way into the house. "Did you guys get started without us?" she questioned noticing Yumi's slight flush.

"Well we had to try the drinks first," Yumi insisted and closed the door behind the group.

"Your house is gorgeous," Nikita committed, letting Odd remove her jacket.

"Thanks. My parents had it specially designed to be a merge of Japanese and Western influence." Yumi ushered them into the dining room where William and Ulrich each had a line of shots in front of them.

"Oh hell no!" Odd exclaimed. "Tequila shots without me?"

"We've been waiting for you," Ulrich gestured to a third neat row on the other side of the table.

"You guys want to join in? Get the party started right?" William invited.

"No way," Jeremie declined. "Not after last time. I spent a day with my head in a toilet."

"We all did," Odd grinned. "Bonding at its finest. Nikita? Aelita?"

Nikita shook her head with her hands in the air. "I'm a bit of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol," she confessed.

"You two were made for each other," Ulrich chided to Odd. Odd crossed his arms in a huff. He wasn't that much of a lightweight. He definitely wasn't as bad as Jeremie. Last year they did a shot challenge at the end of the night with progressively harder liquors. He was out after the amaretto but Odd had to admit that this was after a pretty heavy night of drinking.

"I'll do one," Aelita announced boldly. "Just one," she clarified. She was always the most adventurous of their girls. "Are you going to have one?" she asked Yumi. The black haired girl would normally agree but she shook her head too.

"I just finished one of our Hennything's Pumpkin Spiceable lattes. It was pretty good."

"Now, that I'd be up for," Nikita grinned and followed Yumi into the kitchen. Jeremie followed them, apparently finding this appealing as well.

Ulrich poured an extra shot glass and made sure everyone had salt and limes. "On three," he announced. After the count down, all of them reached for their glasses in succession. A series of bangs from the sound of glass tumblers hitting the wood table followed.

"Shit, I forgot how terrible that taste," Odd mumbled around the lime jammed in his mouth. "Why do we always do that?" he questioned and grabbed another lime slice.

"Because it's fun," William stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yumi, Jeremie, and Nikita emerged from the kitchen; the latter two each hold a steaming mug in their hands.

"Are you done with the macho display?" Yumi asked leaning against the wall. "Or do we have to get another bottle?"

"I could down a bottle if he can," William jabbed at Ulrich.

Before the brunet had a chance to response, Yumi squashed it. "We are not downing bottles of anything. There's food in the kitchen," Odd jumped at the chance before she could finish her statement, dragging Nikita behind him. "Don't eat the cookies yet!" she called.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Odd called back. He handed a plate to Nikita and took two for himself. He did have the decency to let her go first. Yumi had a smorgasbord of Japanese cuisine along with more typical party foods. She always went all out because she knew Odd's bottomless stomach would be there.

"I hope you're saving us some," Jeremie sighed when he entered the kitchen. Odd ignored him as he patiently waited for Nikita to get done with the tempura vegetables. Odd couldn't possibly eat this much on his own. At least not in one night.

He trailed Nikita back into the dining room and sat down before pulling the girl into his lap. That was their normal seating arrangement behind closed doors. The gang had ceased to question them on it. Odd liked having her near at all times and another chair was just too far away for him. Odd immediately dug into his food while Nikita waited for the others, sipping her latte. She offered some to Odd.

It was really good.

Nikita stood to get him one knowing that Odd's form of sharing food meant that she got whatever she could taste on his tongue.

"I will never know how you can eat so much and still be so scrawny," William commented reentering in the room and eyeing the blonde's two overflowing plates. He took the spot across from Odd followed by Jeremie and Aelita. Ulrich sat next to Odd and Yumi filed in next to him. Nikita returned with Odd's mug and fell back into his lap.

"You guys eat like that, too?" Ulrich chided and took a bite from his pizza.

Odd didn't answer. He was too busy working his way around his sesame chicken. "I think he likes the body heat," Nikita speculated. "Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and he's practically on top of me." She dunked a pastry into some sort of sauce and took a bite reveal its bean paste center.

"I want you close for more than just body heat," Odd muttered with his mouth full. Ulrich glanced at him knowingly. "Not like that!" he clarified and wrapped an arm tighter around her.

The group had a pleasant conversation while they ate. A huge part of their lives was an avoided topic because they had a guest. Odd found out that Yumi and Ulrich had actually discussed this before Nikita was invited. Apparently they wanted a XANA free night which included not talking about him. At all. And Odd was perfectly fine with that. Being a normal teenager was all he'd wanted for years. Instead they talked about school, movies, music, clothes, things normal teenagers discussed.

It was amazing.

After they finished, everyone took their dirty plates back to the kitchen and pitched in in the cleanup process. Odd dropped some food into the bowl for KIWI that was kept at Yumi's house then let him outside after he had his fill.

"Alright," Yumi announced once they were done and gathered in the dining room once more. "What you've all been waiting for."

"Or at least what Odd's been waiting for," Ulrich snickered.

She placed a platter full of leaf shaped frosted sugar cookies on the table and William put a server full of candy corn colored drinks in tall glasses next to it. "Secret ingredient cinnamon snaps," Yumi explained.

"And candy corn cocktails."

There were oh and ahs from the group as thy all grabbed a treat for themselves.

"So what's the secret ingredient?" Aelita asked inspecting the cookie.

Ulrich only shook his head. "That's the point of a secret."

Nikita took a sip of the cocktail and her eyes instantly lit up. "This is delicious!" she announced and took another sip before placing two cookies on a napkin.

"Thanks," William smiled. He'd been working part time at a bar down the street from the school ever since he was old enough to get some spending money. His parents didn't send him much of an allowance but working at a bar, he'd come home with hundreds of euros in tips. It more than made up for his lack of parental financial help. Plus he learned to make some pretty wild drinks.

Nikita held out the napkin for Odd to take one of the cookies.

Odd took a bite and ruminated on it for a moment. He couldn't taste anything peculiar. Whatever drug was in it would probably take a few minutes to take affect so he only shrugged and took another large bite as he went to let Kiwi back in.

"Go relax," Yumi shooed at them. "The game station's set up on the TV, the Wi-Fi password is on the fridge, there are movies in the entertainment console. Get comfortable."

Odd took Nikita's hand and led her to a couch in the living room. He placed his glass on a coaster on the side table. Nikita put her cookie next to it, deeming to work on the drink first as she curled up in his lap.

Yumi played the newest Subdigitals album on the house speakers at a comfortable volume and she and Ulrich sat together on opposite sides of the kotatsu in the traditional side of the living room. Both Jeremie and Aelita brought their laptops and they made themselves comfortable at the table, playing a MMO together while William watched but mostly tapped away on his phone.

Odd sighed and shifted so that his legs could stretch out on the couch while Nikita stayed perpendicular to him, leaning against the back of the couch. Odd took advantage of the angle and made slow circles on her butt cheeks with his hand.

"I had sex with Sam today," Odd told the black haired girl. He didn't know why but he always felt the need to let her know whenever he and Sam had relations.

"Do you need me to wash her off of you?" Nikita questioned with a small smirk.

Odd burst into laughter. "Not right now. I'm a little drunk and I think I'm starting to feel that cookie. I'll probably be limp for a few hours."

"What's in it?" Nikita questioned in reference to the cookie.

"Don't know yet," Odd sighed. "I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." Nikita smiled that awarding winning smile she reserved for him and it seemed a bit brighter.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Sam," he divulged. The girls smile fell slightly and she cocked her head to the side. "When I was with her, all I could think of was you. All I want is you."

"Then break up with her," Nikita shrugged. She tipped her head back and finished the drink before she lay next to him, rubbing slow circles on his stomach. He loved when she did that after a big meal.

"I'm scared I'll hurt her feelings. She really loves me. I mean, I love her too, just not how I used to. Or maybe I never loved her the way she loves me." Odd sighed and let out a loud belch that seemed to make the room change colors.

"I will never understand how you can eat that much and your stomach stays so flat." He glanced down to see his stomach had bowed out slightly but it always did that after big meals then a couple hours and a few bathroom trips later, it would go back to its normal shape. Nikita's hand trailed up his chest and she kissed him softly but Odd wound his arms around her and prevented her lips from leaving his. Well, he thought he wouldn't be able to get hard but he definitely felt something going on in his groin area. Nikita's hands slipped into his hair as she straddled him fully. His hands found purchase on her hips and ground them against him.

"Shit," he mumbled in awe of the girl above him as her lips trailed down his chin to his neck. This couch just so happened to be precariously placed that they couldn't be seen by the rest of the group in the house unless they went out of their way to look but Odd was still sober enough to rationalize that sex here was not the best idea. Instead, he pulled Nikita to her feet. She stumbled slightly into his arms where they shared another kiss.

"Ew! Odd and his mistress are at it again," Ulrich cried. Odd only gave the finger in his general direction while Nikita jumped her legs around his waist.

He toted her down the hall to the guest bathroom, with a few stumbling stops along the way to catch his balance against a wall. Nikita let her feet drop back onto the floor and her fingers explore under his shirt and into his pants. He pushed her onto the toilet seat where she undid his pants, fished out his cock and proceeded to suck it like it was candy.

Odd had no hope of stopping the loud moan that escaped his lips. He felt her hum with satisfaction and he almost cried. His fingers tangled in her hair as he gently urged her to take in more of him. She obliged, loosening her throat as best she could.

"Fuck, Nikita," he groaned and braced himself on the counter top with one hand. The room was slowly starting to pulse at the same rhythm as his heart making his grip in Nikita tighten. When he opened his eyes again the world was more vibrant. Kaleidoscopes of color danced around the bathroom. He looked down at the girl at his groin and came almost instantly at the sight: her hair blew around her head like a rainbow crown, her sequence covered bottom was layered in little spotlights that illuminated the toilet under her, and her eyes!

Her eyes were the brightest things in the room! They seemed to dim all the rest of the cacophony of colors like some precious gem stone in a washed out display case.

After Nikita gave a few more sucks for good measure after his release, he pulled her on to her feet and kissed her deeply.

"You're gorgeous," he mumbled and pulled her close to him. He felt her arms snake around his waist.

"Do you think you have one more in there?" she asked into his shirt.

A laugh escaped his lips. "I think you can cox it out of me."

* * *

The couple emerged from the bathroom almost a half hour later. It seemed like the rest of the group was well into their high just like Odd's was. Yumi and Ulrich were sprawled across the floor wrapped in each other's arms, William was spaced out staring at Aelita's computer screen but, Jeremie and Aelita seemed to ignore it, delving deep into their game. Their characters were probably just running around in endless circles for all Odd knew.

"I'm pretty sure it's 'shrooms," Odd warned when Nikita plopped back into his lap and he reached for the remote to flip through the channels.

"Ah," Nikita sighed and reached for her cookie. "Will you eat me out while I trip?" she questioned.

"Is that what you want?" Odd smirked.

"I want to try this cookie," Nikita replied and took a small bite. "And other things," she clarified after swallowing. Odd kissed her temple and sipped on his all but forgotten cocktail while she ate. He settled on a cartoon at the same time Nikita wiped her tiny fingers on the napkin. Odd took his time finishing his drink waiting for the drugs to kick in but he wasn't idle. His free hand roamed up and down her front, reaching into her bra before gliding down to see if she was wet before venturing back up again. By the time he was done with his drink, she was prone across his lap: her head dropped back against his shoulder, her legs spread wide with the fly of her shorts undone, and her hands behind his head, tangled in his hair again.

She was panting softly, her mouth slightly open as her stare was fixed on the ceiling. Odd smirked, placed his empty cup next to hers, and eased her into a laying position. He tugged her shorts and tiny purple thong down her legs and tossed them behind him on the couch before kissing her lips softly.

His lips trailed down her body. He didn't eat her out often for some reason. He loved the way she tasted and how she'd had the hair lasered away every few months. He didn't know why he didn't venture down on her more often. She didn't ask for it often maybe that was why. Or maybe because she liked to pleasure him.

Whatever the reason was, he decided he needed to do it more often because the moans it elicited from her were heavenly.

"Oh God, Odd," she whimpered and squirmed beneath him. He used his thumb to play with her clitoris and her legs wrapped around his body by reflex.

"Fuck," she growled. This was the loudest she ever been during sex. Odd smirked against her slit and dove deeper until liquids began to pulse out of her. Odd took a couple extra licks for good measure. He kissed her bare stomach and on up to her lips. He sucked her bottom lip greedily while undoing his pants. Her moans had done their job of making him hard all over again. Nikita cried out softly as Odd sighed with relief.

It was several minutes before they both collapsed. "Can I have my pants back?" Nikita asked after a few minutes of spooning.

Odd laughed and sat up to retrieve the tiny piece of clothing. "I'd hardly consider these pants," he smiled and slid her underwear and shorts up her legs for her. He curled around her and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night to find Nikita still snoozing in his arms. She didn't look as disheveled as he felt. Her face was free of all the makeup she'd worn during that day and not like it had rubbed off on the cushion beneath her but like it'd been cleaned away. There was also a throw tossed over them but beneath that, she'd bundled herself up in his sweater. Her hair was braided in the two short French braids she typically wore it in for bed. She smelt like cacao butter and honey and not alcohol and stale food. Odd smiled a small smile: a girl who still took care of herself no matter how fucked up she was.

He carefully climbed over her and off their make shift bed to make a trip to the bathroom. He noticed the Jeremie and Aelita were gone and a futon had been pulled out for William on the traditional side of the living room. He fished a red toothbrush from the pile the Ishiyamas kept around for guest out of one of the drawers. He loaded it up with from a tube of toothpaste he found in the same place and absentmindedly brushed his teeth. He noticed a familiar electric toothbrush on the corner of the counter next to a light pink cosmetic bag with a little ballerina on the front. He stuck a finger inside to find some essential toiletries in miniature form, a couple extra thongs, a tiny hair straightener? Shower cap? A wash cloth? Jeez! The woman could move it and you'd never notice. Odd shrugged, decided to take a shower and dug out a tiny bottle of body wash.

It smelled like marshmallows and ice cream.

After the shower he ditched his shirt and just pulled on his jeans. He'd left the bathroom much messier then when he came in. How'd Nikita manage to get her whole nightly routine done and the only evidence of it was a bag of toiletries and a toothbrush?

Odd curled back up with the girl. She'd balled up without him.

Probably cold.

He tossed the blanket back over her and wrapped his arms around her once more before falling back asleep.

* * *

"Odd," he heard a voice whisper harshly at him. "Odd!" it did it again and Odd pulled Nikita closer to him. The girl was still fast asleep but she wouldn't be for much longer if whoever was whispering at him didn't stop.

Odd blinked his eyes open. It wasn't very bright. It was probably a little past dawn. Jeremie was above him, his glasses adding an extra glare of light that made Odd squint.

"XANA's attacked." Odd groaned and closed his eyes to smoother his face into Nikita's hair. He was having a nightmare. He was sure of it.

"You can stay behind so Nikita isn't alone but stay alert. We might need you."

Odd's eyes widened and he sat up slightly. Aelita was behind genius waiting patiently. William was by the door grumbling and pulling on his boots. Yumi and Ulrich were standing awkwardly apart: he looked strangely sheepish while Yumi looked straight up mad.

"Are you serious?" Odd grinned. He could honestly sing but Nikita stirred in his arms and he decided to keep quiet. Aelita smiled and put a finger to his lips. Jeremie looked a little dejected. It was obvious he wanted all his warriors but this was a special exception. The group tiptoed out of the house and Odd turned his attention back to Nikita. Odd rubbed her arms softly, something he did every night before he left her room. She responded by curling her body tighter into itself, anticipating his departure. Odd slipped his arms back around her waist and attempted to fall back asleep.

He was too excited to sleep.

He'd finally been left behind. An excuse was finally good enough to get his way. Instead he lounged on the couch keeping the girl in his arms comfortable and tossing a ball around the living room for Kiwi to fetch.

Sleep did eventually find him once more but he woke this time to Nikita softly stroking his chest and nipping at his chin.

"Good morning," she mumbled between kisses when she noticed he was stirring.

"I could get really used to this," Odd admitted and flipped them over so that she was on top of him.

"This is the first time we've ever woken up together," Nikita disclosed and finally met his lips.

"I'll put it on my calendar," Odd joked. "'First morning me and Nikita woke up together'." Nikita smiled softly against his lips. "Wanna take care of this morning wood for me?" he asked stroking the back side of her upper thigh.

Nikita slipped her fingers down his arm to stop at her crotch. He felt her tug his sweater up slightly and undo his pants to pull the waistband of his boxers down then slid him into her.

She wasn't wearing anything under his sweater?

Odd's face lit up at how bold the girl was and felt his sexual organ stiffen even more deep within her body. She pulled the zipper of the sweater down slightly to expose her bare chest. The cleavage of the side of her breast poked out and he dove deeper into her and faster than thought he ever had before. They were both teetering on the edge when the lock of the front door turned.

"Shit," Odd hissed and pulled the blanket protectively over them both. He'd completely forgotten the others were gone.

Nikita instantly fell into what looked like sleep and Odd followed suit. He breathed deeply trying to ease his rapid heart rate and calm the flush he knew was rising to his cheeks.

"Still out cold," William observed a few minutes after they stepped through the door.

"I'm going back to sleep," Yumi announced yawning.

"We'll be back up in the guest room. I have to find out what XANA wants with that marine center in California," Jeremie grumbled to most likely Aelita and two more sets of footsteps ascended the stairs. A door closed somewhere nearby and someone sank into Kiwi's favorite chair.

"I know you two are awake." It was Ulrich. Odd peaked one eye open to see that he was the one on the chair with Kiwi running around it in circles in an attempt to get him out of it. A look of disbelief must have crossed Odd's face because the brunet then said: "I'm your roommate. I know how you sleep."

Nikita and Odd's eyes met and they began to giggle like children. "You're good, Ulrich," Nikita commended and lifted herself up slightly to zip Odd's sweater to a more modest height.

"How many times did you two go at it? William said you did it on the couch with everyone in here and no one noticed but him."

"That is true," Nikita smiled and sat up, pulling the boy under her out of her.

"He didn't say anything, though," Odd sighed. He was half limp from the shock but he still missed the girl's warmth.

"Fine keep your secrets," Ulrich muttered and leaned forward in the chair. "I slept with Yumi last night," he disclosed as if he were discussing the weather.

Odd shot up into a sitting position, meeting Nikita chest to chest. The girl quickly snatched the blanket and wrapped it around her body, hiding their exposed bits. But Odd wasn't worried about that in the slightest. "You fucked her?"

Ulrich tensed then shook his head no. "We slept together. In the same bed," he clarified. "With no clothes on and loose inhibitions and nothing happened."

Odd slumped slightly. "Fuck. Don't say it like that then," he muttered. All the while, Nikita safely tucked Odd back into his pants so he could swing his feet onto the floor. She pulled the blanket around her body like a tent with her head sticking out and leaned back against the couch. Odd would have to make it up to her later but for now he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees listening to the brunet intently.

"I can't believe it," Odd breathed. Ulrich only sighed and followed Nikita's example.

"Should I be hearing this?" Nikita questioned resting her head on Odd's shoulder.

"He's going to tell you about it anyway," Ulrich answered.

"That is also true," Odd grinned and pulled the girl into his lap. "I just can't believe it," Odd repeated. "You two were so close to fucking and nothing happened."

"And now she mad at me because I tried to do something this morning and she brought up the whole Lyo-" he stopped suddenly catching himself. "The whole you know what thing and she got pissed at me for even trying."

Nikita didn't seem to flinch at his blunder. She'd actually made herself quiet comfortable and seemed to be drifting off. "You two obviously weren't wasted enough," Odd deduced.

"You are no help," Ulrich groaned.

"Alright, alright," Odd chuckled. "She wants you too. That's simple. She wouldn't be mad if she didn't. I don't think she's necessarily mad at you. Just at the situation."

"Well, I wish she'd hurry up and get over it."

"Whatever this thing is getting between you, maybe you ought to just say fuck it," Nikita stated her opinion on the matter.

"But we can't really do that-" Ulrich began to protest but the girl wasn't done.

"Why not? It's obvious you two are in love. If you really loved each other, this issue wouldn't matter. Not as long as you worked on it."

Odd glanced between the girl in his arms and his brooding roommate. "Girl's got a point," he shrugged.

"I know what I'm talking about. You may disregard my relationship advice because I'm with a previously claimed boy but I know what love is. I see it every time you two look at each other."

Odd nodded in agreement as William emerged from the bathroom and announced, "I'm going back to sleep. Keep it down."

Odd smirked at the blunt friend and then focused back on Ulrich. "I think the jury has spoken. Go forth and conquer."

"But don't force it," Nikita interrupted. "Talk to her first."

Odd shook his head behind hers. "Force it," he mouthed dramatically. Nikita whipped her head around sensing something was amiss with her partner and Odd fixed his face in an instant.

"You two are ridiculous," Ulrich sighed but he got up and trudged toward the stairs.

"We make a great team," Odd announced once the brunet was out of ear shot. He fell back across the couch pulling Nikita back down with him.

"Can we finish what we were doing?" the girl questioned quietly and snuggled close to the object of her affection.

"No," William announced from the other side of the room. "Whatever it is, no."

"We'll be quiet," Odd whispered loudly.

"You're incapable of being quiet," William cried out in exasperation.

"Then you're just going to have to listen," Nikita smiled and the couple went back to kissing.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Odd awoke again a couple hours later down one Nikita but up one Kiwi. He scratched the dog behind the ear and stretched his unused arm overhead. He sat up slowly and glanced around the room. William was curled up in the arm chair playing a first person shooter on the TV. Nikita, Yumi, and Aelita were sitting at the kotastu chatting quietly about God knew what. Jeremie was on his laptop at the dining table with Ulrich peering over his shoulder. He noticed how Yumi and Ulrich made eye contact and smiled at each other causing the other girls to giggle. Odd smirked before getting up to relieve himself in the bathroom.

Nikita's things were gone.

She'd probably packed them up after using them once more. Odd snatched his lonely toothbrush that was hanging over the edge of the sink and began to scrub at his dry mouth. He was really regretting not downing a bottle of water before he passed out. He pulled his shirt back on; it smelt like alcohol and food. An interesting mix that he was sadly accustomed to.

When he left the bathroom, Kiwi was on his tail, yipping and jumping on his leg. Odd took a moment to pass Nikita to bend down and give her a proper, sans morning breath, kiss. She gave him a small smile when he pulled away, still wrapped up in his sweater. It looked so cute on her.

"You left me," he frowned slightly and stood back over her.

"I really had to pee," Nikita laughed, "then Aelita came downstairs and we started talking and then you know." She giggled again.

"Nikita," Yumi hissed. She wasn't really mad because a flush colored her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," the dark skinned girl stammered between laughing fits. "It's just so cute."

Odd only lifted an eyebrow and decided to leave the girl-talk area. He stepped up to Ulrich who was watching Jeremie configure some program on his computer. Odd glanced at the strand of letters and numbers that Ulrich wasn't paying attention to at all. His gaze kept wondering to the Japanese girl on the other side of the room.

"Come with me," Odd requested after catching Ulrich's attention. The two made their way to the kitchen. "So you finally did it," Odd grinned and made his way toward the refrigerator. He pulled out a bunch of large Tupperware boxes and then went to grab a plate and a spoon to scoop it all up with. "How was it?"

Ulrich leaned against a far wall, staying out of his friend's way as the blonde created his morning meal. "It was good," was all Ulrich decided to disclose.

"Good?" Odd questioned and turned to face the boy. "That's all you have to say?"

"You know I'm not good with words." Odd harrumphed and turned back to his food. "It was great. Amazing," Ulrich tried.

"Was it worth the wait?" Odd asked without turning around as he determined how long to microwave his plate.

"I wish we would have gotten so wasted that our primal side came out sooner."

Odd turned and smirked. "I'm proud of you," was all he said.

"Can I go now?" Ulrich questioned now sounding impatient.

"To go make more googly eyes at Yumi? No way! You have to leave her wanting for something."

"You don't do that to Nikita," Ulrich countered.

"Of course not. She does it to me and you see where our love life is," Odd grinned and pulled his plate from the microwave.

"Humping each other like rabbits without a care of who sees or knows?"

"Exactly!" Odd exited the kitchen followed by Ulrich. He took a spot at the dining table and, unbidden, Nikita stood and made her way toward him. Odd held out his free arm to pull her into his lap. His other hand was busy with a forkful of noodles.

Ulrich rolled his eyes at the display and went to take over the now free couch.

"I stole your sweater, I hope you don't mind," Nikita smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I noticed. It looks better on you than it does on me," Odd laughed between bites. The girl made herself comfortable kissing and licking his neck and chin. "God, Nikita," Odd groaned, "You're gonna give me a hard on." He could feel her lips quirk upwards against his skin. She gave him one last peck before ceasing.

"I have to go soon," she muttered into his ear.

Odd's head perked up from his plate, his food now coming in second place to the girl on his lap. "Why?" he questioned giving her his full attention.

"I have dance practice."

"During the weekend?" he whined.

"The recital is getting closer. We have more practices," she said shyly not used to him being upset with her.

"Just skip it. You're great already," Odd attempted to convince her but her face fell downcast.

"Odd can I tell you something that treads dangerously in the realm of girlfriend matters?"

Odd furrowed his brow and looked her over. She seemed to deflate as soon as the words escaped her mouth. There wasn't much they kept from each other but they'd made an unspoken rule that topics that seemed to border into the world of being in a serious relationship had to be disclaimed before they were discussed. Odd nodded with a concerned look on his face.

"My parents aren't just coming to watch the performance for entertainment. They want to see significant improvement or I'll be on the first plane back to Haiti."

"Are you serious?" Odd gasped.

The girl nodded making her hair fall over her shoulders. "I don't want to go back. Not after meeting you and all your friends." She was quiet for a moment. "I really don't want to leave you," she confided quietly. Odd seized her into his arms. He didn't want her to leave him.

"I'll make a take away plate and walk you back to campus." Nikita nodded into his shoulder. She stood to allow him to go and clean up his mess and wrap up a couple stacked Styrofoam plate in plastic wrap.

Within ten minutes, she was surrendering his sweater and pulling on her own jacket.

"Hey guys, were going to head back to campus. Nikita has to get to dance practice," Odd announced to the living room full of teenagers.

"Aw! Walking your girl home?" William joked not taking his eyes from the screen. Ulrich had joined him in the shooter game and they were now going to war against each other.

Odd's face grew red with embarrassment at the statement. He'd never thought too much on it but 'his girl' had a nice ring to it.

"Did you grab a plate?" Yumi called. She and Aelita were in the middle of an intense conversation about a new band.

"Yeah," Odd called back pulling on his shoes and putting Kiwi on his leash.

"Alright. See you back at school."

The couple stepped out the door and Odd wrapped his arm around Nikita, protecting her from the late autumn chill. They spoke in hushed tones about nothing in particular just enjoying the closeness of each other. When they got closer to campus, they had to separate and Odd had to cox Kiwi back into his bag. They walked together to the dorms, discussing a new movie they both wanted to see when the worst thing that could possibly happen at that moment happened.

Sam came into view, perched on a bench in front of the dorms.

"There you are," she said when she spotted him. "With Nikita," her voice dropped dangerously when the dark skinned girls name escaped her lips.

But Nikita only smiled. "I forgot something on my way to my dance studio. I met Odd on his way back to campus. Anyway," she turned to Odd, "thanks for walking me back." She walked around him to head for dorm's entrance and her hand brushed across his arm discreetly. Sam didn't even notice it. "I'll see you guys later," she called over her shoulder and disappeared into the building.

"Where were you?" Sam fumed. "I've been calling and texting you. I've been worried sick."

Odd frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. We had one of our things at Yumi's this weekend."

"And you didn't tell me at all?" she frowned. Odd let out an unintentional sigh and regretted it the moment it left his lips because all it seemed to do was make her madder. "You told me you were working on your film project this weekend." Her eyes narrowed to thin brown slits.

"I needed break, is all," Odd tried to convince her but Sam wasn't having it.

"You should have told me where you were going to be. I wouldn't have cared if you were over there. You didn't have to lie."

Odd's face fell. He'd never meant to upset her. And just that quickly his mind went rushing back to his thoughts from the previous day, before the party. It was all so clear now.

He was in love with Nikita.

"I'm really sorry, Sam," was all he said though.

The blonde girl sighed and her hands found her hips. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer. "Did you have fun at least?" Odd nodded with a small pained smile. "Good. Because exams are coming up and I expect you to spend every free moment studying."

"Yeah, right!" Odd laughed. Sam gave him a narrow eyed look. Shit. She was serious. "I mean, yeah, right," he said more solemnly while screaming 'fuck' in his head.

Sam smiled. "I've been talking to my dad about universities," she said quickly. "He said if I keep my grades up I can probably get into Aix-Marseille and I-I really want you there with me." Odd frowned. That was a really prestigious school. His plan leaned more toward the University of Paris or a trade film school; someplace where his portfolio had more merit than his grade point average. There was no way in hell he was getting into a school like that.

* * *

"Aix-Marseille?" Ulrich scoffed after Odd retold the situation to him. "You couldn't get into that school even if there was a mistake. Your parents will have to call in a ton of favors to get you in there," the brunet laughed from his desk.

"Which is exactly what I don't want," Odd groaned from his spot lying across his bed.

"Will you just break up with this girl already?" Ulrich spun his chair around to go back to his math notes.

"You should have seen her face though!" Odd cried. "I couldn't say no to that!"

"Or just torture yourself. Whatever. I don't care," Ulrich said under his breath. "You know," he said in a louder, meant to be heard voice, "Nikita's probably going to go to a conservatory or a fancy dance school and they're all in Paris where, coincidentally, a majority of the film and other art schools are. If you ask me, that's a better deal."

Odd groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. "Or continue to split your time between two women. Not my problem," the brunet mumbled. Kiwi whined at Odd's side, sensing his owner distress. "Our math exam is on Monday," Ulrich then reminded him. "You should really start studying."

"I do my best studying in Nikita's room." Odd's voice was muffled by the pillow but Ulrich understood him. The statement was true. Ever since they got together, Odd's grades have never been better. He was planning on heading over there soon but Ulrich had just returned from Yumi's and he wanted to tell him about his encounter with his girlfriend. There was still one more day left in the weekend and Odd was planning on getting a last minute cram session in before Monday's math exam and the start of the hell that was exam week. Ulrich sighed and ignored the blond while he started studying. In turn, Odd gathered up his things and Kiwi and headed up to Nikita's room.

She always kept it warm in her room so she could lounge about in tiny spandex shorts. She'd recently returned from dance and was still in a long sleeved royal purple leotard when he walked in.

"Hey," he greeted, letting Kiwi free of his bag the moment he closed the door. Nikita pirouetted to him and planted a kiss on his lips in greeting. "Dance must have been good," Odd observed and sat on her bed.

"It was alright," she admitted and went back to humming the song of one of the dances Odd had heard played on repeat far too many times.

"I need some help with deriving a few math equations," Odd sighed and fell back across the bed. "And with chemistry, just in general." Nikita chuckled at this.

"Then get up and get out your notes." When the boy didn't move, she placed both her hands on his thighs and looked over his face to ensure he was still breathing. When she cocked her head at him he couldn't help but smile. Nikita responded by lifting herself into a handstand and falling onto his lap in full frontal splits. "Do I need to make it worth your while?" Odd nodded and she began to strip off her leotard then stopped just as she was about the pull the body suit down her chest. "I won't take off anymore until you take out your math notes." Odd was up and moving like a fire had been lit under his ass. And Nikita proceeded to go over his notes fully nude which succeeded in keeping his attention. Then she taught him chemistry from his lap, stroking his erect penis every time he answered a question correctly and squeezing harshly at his scrotum when he didn't.

They both sprawled across the bed by the time the bell for dinner rang, hot and naked and satisfied in the most intimate of ways.

"I didn't get you in trouble, did I?" Nikita asked on their way down to dinner.

Odd smiled down at her and gripped her hand. "I could never get in trouble with her because of you. I care about you more." Nikita gave his hand a squeeze before reluctantly releasing it. Odd held the door open for her to the canteen and ate together quietly until Jeremie and Aelita showed up. The rest of the gang soon joined them except for Yumi who was probably meticulously making sure everything was the way it was when her parent's left.

"You two are being awfully close," William observed, sitting across from Odd, "in public." Odd only shrugged. He'd tugged Nikita's chair right next to his and they were sharing her dessert.

Nikita tucked her legs under her and leaned closer to him. "I think I calm him," she smiled proudly. Odd chuckled and accepted the bit of cake that was on her fork.

"How's studying going?" Ulrich asked changing the subject from his best friend's untimely crisis of the heart. William only sneered and focused on his food. Everyone had math the next day. Similar subjects had their exams the same day to avoid any type of cheating. William was in statistics, which was arguably the easiest math class the school offered but he still hated. The only ones that liked math were Aelita and Jeremie and, surprisingly, Nikita. But she'd been tutored in advanced math since she was young so pre-calculus was basically a term long review. The group loitered around as long as they could in the canteen to avoid going back to studying. Odd went to his own room to get ready for bed before heading back to Nikita's room. She wasn't there when he returned to the colorful room so he dropped down at her desk to practice some math equations until she arrived. He heard the door open about fifteen minutes later.

"Are you getting it?" Nikita's melodious voice questioned.

"I think so," Odd muttered with his pencil in his mouth. "Can you check these?" The girl's slippered feet wondered over to him. He noticed her hair was wet and curly. He didn't see it like that too often. Nikita took the paper and went to her vanity for a comb. She combed through her tresses while looking over the math problems.

"Uh oh," she mumbled.

"Uh oh?" Odd repeated, "What's uh oh?" He got up to see which problem she was scrutinizing.

She pointed at a particularly difficult one then grinned. "These are all perfect." Odd nudged her softly in disbelief. "Really. They're all right. I'm proud of you." Odd couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his lips.

"Now, if only I could do that on Monday. Do you think they'd let me take my exam in here?"

Nikita giggled and shook her head. "I don't want any teachers marching around here in their dirty shoes." She then kissed him softly. "Let's take a break for tonight. I'll have you do some tomorrow morning then we'll work on chemistry some more."

"More of the same?" Odd questioned roaming hands down her towel wrapped body.

She smirked and went back to her hair, "We'll see."

Odd sighed and found a movie on her computer before they settled in for the night.

* * *

Odd woke to something poking him on the shoulder. "Odd," a soft voice called, luring him away from his private beach surrounded by women, drugs, and alcohol. "Odd? Wake up," the voice called again. He felt himself turn over toward the voice's origin and his eyes blinked open. Nikita was standing over him; her hair in soft waves framing her face, a look of concern marred her tired features. "You over slept."

Odd blinked again, confused, then shot up. Sunlight was beginning to peek through the window. It was well into the next day. If Jim caught him in here…

Well, he couldn't do anything. It was now morning.

And he hadn't been caught.

"I'm not dreaming in detention right now, am I?" he questioned meeting Nikita's gaze.

She shook her head. "Maybe Jim doesn't make his rounds on the weekends," she suggested.

Odd sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Anyway, good morning," he greeted. His heart rate was still going a mile a minute but it was starting to slow.

"Good morning," Nikita smiled. "I'm off to the gym then dance practice. I just wanted to let you know. Go back to sleep." Odd nodded and they shared a quick kiss before the girl left the room.

Odd flipped back over and took a deep breath into Nikita's pillow. It smelled like candy from her shampoo and cake from her body wash. It didn't take long for his mind to settle back down in these conditions and he soon found himself falling back asleep.

* * *

"Odd," Nikita called again. She must have forgotten something. He wasn't in as deep a sleep as he was before and slid his eyes open almost immediately after she called his name. Their gazes met.

"You're back already?" he asked noticing that she'd begun to strip off her dance garb.

Nikita nodded while pulling off a pair of sweatpants with one hand to reveal the tights underneath. Her other hand held out a white paper bag. "I brought you some breakfast."

A lazy grin spread across Odd's face and he sat up, scrubbing the sleep from his eye. "God, I love you," he said absentmindedly.

Shit.

Odd froze the second the words left his lips. He slowly removed his hands from his face and met Nikita's shocked one. Her grip on the take away bag failed her and it dropped to the plush carpet below her feet.

"I mean," Odd began, "I mean," he stammered. He took a deep breath and stood up to step in front of her. He picked up the discarded bag and placed it on the bed. "I mean it," he finally said taking her hands in his. "You're perfect Nikita. I love you. I really do."

Nikita's lips parted to respond but then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't touch me," she whispered and snatched her hands from his.

"Nikita," Odd started and reached for her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she cried and took several steps away from him. "You don't really love me." Odd opened his mouth to protest. "You can't! You know I want you but I'm not allowed to have you. I've waited and I've been so fucking patient and I'm so fucking stupid," she snarled and ground her fist into her head angrily.

She moved to turn from him but he grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. "Please listen to me," Odd begged.

"No! You listen to me! You can't possibly love me when you've caged another girl; something you've promised you'd never do to me. You can't treat someone else like that and turn around and say you love me. Don't tell me that you could! You can't love me because you have someone else that loves you."

At her heated words, Odd released her. "I'm sorry, Nikita, but I just can't break up with her. I don't know what's stopping me anymore but I can't."

He searched her face while Nikita's gaze was cemented on the plush carpet below her. "Then get out," she said in a hushed tone.

"You don't mean that," Odd whispered.

When she looked up at him again, tears were streaming down her face.

Shit!

All Odd wanted to do was pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine but her lips curled into a cruel frown before she shouted at him to get out once more. He didn't hesitate and left the room.

Odd burst into his own room minutes later. Ulrich was still in his bed clothes, arms over his head in a stretch. Kiwi was asleep on his bed, curled up on the pillow. The bang of the door hitting the wall startled the little dog into a barking fit and Ulrich jump about a foot in the air.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ulrich hissed and tried to calm Kiwi down before Jim heard him.

"Nikita broke up with me."

Ulrich took a pause from brushing the dog's fur down, Kiwi was still growling at an invisible intruder. "What?"

"She broke up with me." Odd's voice cracked and he fell onto his bed.

"She loves you. Why would she break up with you?" Ulrich questioned and stood over the blond, leaving him to calm down his own dog.

"I told her I love her."

"Shit," was all Ulrich said in response. He left the blond alone after that.

Alone with his thoughts.

He patted Kiwi on the head, ensuring him that there was no ghost; just his sad, lost, pathetic owner who was too selfish to let one girl go even though he favored another. Silent tears began to run down his cheeks.

Why couldn't he just break up with Sam? What was wrong with him?

Ulrich eventually returned to the room, dressed and ready for the day. "Go get dressed," he commanded.

"What's the point?" Odd sobbed. "She's not gonna see me! There's no point in even living!"

"Jesus Christ, that girl had a hold on you," the brunet observed quietly. "Come on, Odd. I'm going to get you a nice potent blunt-"

"And some alcohol?" Odd asked glancing up. His face was covered in tears and snot.

"And some alcohol and you're going to forget all about her."

"But I don't want to forget her," Odd moaned. "I love her!"

"You have to get through exams, though. You can't walk into Ms. Hertz's class with your blanket and a box of tissues." This statement only succeeded to make Odd wail louder.

"Jesus," Ulrich sighed. He left the room again.

In his roommate's absence, Odd reached under his pillow to retrieve a pair of underwear Nikita had accidently left in his room. They were covered in pictures of her favorite Disney princess and they hadn't been washed since she left them over a month ago. He held them up to his face to take a deep whiff because it was the only thing he had that smelled like her.

He curled up around Kiwi with the underwear clutched to his heart and let his tears flow freely.

Ulrich returned minutes later with a bundle of books and clothes in his hands. "Get a hold of yourself," he groaned seeing his best friend in such a dilapidated state.

Odd didn't respond.

"Here. Nikita said to give this to you." Ulrich dropped the same take away bag on Odd's bed Nikita had just presented less than an hour ago. "Eat."

Odd took one glance at the white paper bag and burst into tears once again. "I can't eat that! It's the last thing she gave me!" Odd clutched the bag to his chest.

Ulrich buried his face in his hands. "Eat it so we can go get stoned and get back before the canteen stops serving breakfast."

Odd let out a loud sniffle before he sat up. It wasn't too hard to find an appetite. Nikita knew him so well that she brought back one of his favorites: fruit and whipped cream covered waffles. The thought of how well she knew him made his heart clench but instead of thinking too hard about it, he glanced up at Ulrich once more before he took up the plastic silverware included in the bag. The brunet had a stern look on his face urging him on.

After the first bite, the food seemed to disappear then Ulrich was pushing him toward the bathroom where he reluctantly got dressed. When Odd returned to the room, his roommate had already packed up his dog and was heading out the door. Odd followed slowly, his mind continuously wondering back to the black hair beauty a couple flights above him.

The trek to their smoking spot was a blur. Odd blindly followed Ulrich and ignored the world around him. Sam could have ran up to him and screamed in his ear and he probably wouldn't have noticed.

Ulrich eventually plopped down against a tree and lit a blunt. He took a long drag to get it started before passing it Odd. Odd took multiple hits while Ulrich released Kiwi from his confines and tossed a ball for him to fetch.

"Talk to me," Ulrich demanded, taking the weed from his friend who'd finally passed it along.

Odd told his roommate everything that had happened between him and Nikita that night, leaving no detail unconfessed.

When it was all said and done, Odd was close to tears again and was clutching Kiwi to his chest.

Ulrich sighed. He'd long since directed his attention to the tree canopy above them. "She has a point."

Odd sniffed. "I know she does! That's what makes it worse! But I can't just break up with Sam," he trailed. Kiwi squirmed out of his grip before picking up his ball and rubbing it against his owner's leg.

"Yeah, you can. You were thinking about it before you even met Nikita," Ulrich reminded him.

"But, shit," Odd groaned, "Sam's thinking about a future and college and I don't want to disappoint her."

"She's not your mom, Odd." Ulrich rolled his eyes at the blond. "You can disappoint her." Odd only groaned in response to this and buried his face in his hands. "Ok. If they were both hanging off a cliff and you could only save one of them, would it be Nikita or Sam?"

"Nikita could probably save herself and Sam wouldn't get that close to a cliff. She's afraid of heights."

Ulrich sighed in exasperation. His friend obviously wasn't getting the point of this exercise. "Alright. If you had to lock yourself in a room with one of them for a week, which one would it be."

"Why would I lock myself in a room with anyone?" Odd questioned defensively.

"You have to for some reason," Ulrich fished. "There was a zombie apocalypse and you have to repopulate the world. Which one would you choose?"

"I bet Nikita's kids would be gorgeous," Odd sighed dreamily.

"Then Nikita?" Ulrich urged. He was getting more and more exhausted with this with every passing minute.

"But Sam and I could have little blonde babies." Ulrich dropped his head against the hard bark of the tree behind him.

"There's no way you're having kids with Sam," the brunet grumbled. "I won't allow it. I'll start tracking her cycle if I have to. Not while you're fucking in love with Nikita."

"But Sam's so," Odd started but didn't finish.

"So what?" Ulrich pried, leaning forward, hoping he was finally getting somewhere but just then his phone rang. He fished his phone out of his pocket to read the message that lit up the screen. "XANA," he groaned.

"I swear I haven't been to Lyoko sober in like a year," Odd muttered as he stumbled upright.

"We aren't done here," Ulrich stopped the blond with a cold tone.

"But-"

"XANA can go fuck himself. I'm getting to the bottom of this shit. What's so important about Sam?"

Odd deflated outwardly as he sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't something he'd really even mulled over too much with himself but it was high time to let it out.

"Sam's safe." Ulrich made a face that told the blond that he didn't completely comprehend his statement and to continue explaining. "My folks love her, she's local, and her parents aren't threatening to send her back to Haiti if her recital doesn't go well."

Ulrich frowned and finally stood up. "Are you that fucking shallow?"

"Excuse me?" Odd sneered back.

"You're going to fucking destroy the girl you love because she might have to go back to Haiti. So what? It's like a five hour flight. She's not falling of the face of the earth! And if you honestly want her to stay here, you'd be supporting her and not fucking stressing her out right before midterms and this deciding recital!" Odd's eyes widened at his best friend's outburst. Ulrich scrubbed his hands over his head and walked in an angry circle. Odd stayed quiet, trying to take it all in but Ulrich only clinched and unclenched his fist, refusing to face the blond. "When I went to get your shit from up there," he began again, "she was in fucking tears. I sent Aelita over there. She's one of us. Jeremie was planning of telling her about XANA after midterms. She's our friend too! You're going to destroy our group because you're too scared to fall for a girl that's fucking perfect for you." Ulrich let out a frustrated growl. "Don't bother coming to the factory because I don't want to see your fucking face for a fucking while." He stomped off in the opposite direction of the school, leaving Odd and Kiwi alone in the clearing.

Odd fumed the entire way back to campus. Who was he to tell him he needed to get over himself? He was the one who'd been denying his feelings for Yumi this whole time.

And it was him and Nikita who convinced him to take the plunge.

He pushed the thought out of his mind.

He wanted to get high and wasted and forget but he really wanted to go to sleep. It was the weed. Ulrich's supply consisted of a lot of downing stuff. He knew better than to mix it with an upper. He tried it before and almost went to the hospital. Instead he went back to his dorm and locked the door behind him. He fished out a bottle of vodka they kept handy and drank straight from the bottle before falling across his bed.

* * *

"Hey!" Odd roused at the word as something hit his face. The second "Hey!" was followed by harsher smacks. "Get up!" Whatever was whacking him finally left one that stung and Odd shot up.

"The fuck?" he shouted at Ulrich, who was standing over him.

"Math exam's in an hour," was all Ulrich said before he left the room.

An hour?

"Shit," Odd mumbled and stumbled out of bed. He made his way toward the bathroom for a sobering shower. By the time he got back to the room, he realized that the canteen would only be open for fifteen more minutes so he rushed down for some food and headed straight to his math class afterwards.

The faces around him didn't look any better than his: haggard with dark circles around their eyes. He was sure theirs were from staying up late studying. He spotted Ulrich leaned coolly against the wall on the other side of the hall, eyes glued to his spiral notebook.

"God, you look like shit," a voice said beneath him. Odd glanced toward its origin. Sam stood before him, her hair was in a greasy pony tail and she hadn't put in her contacts so her thick rimmed glasses covered her eyes.

"I feel like shit," Odd said in return.

"I hope that means you were up late studying," she pried. Odd only nodded without going into detail. Sam rewarded him with a smile and reached up to kiss him. He didn't have a chance to return it; she'd turned to leave too quickly.

As Odd watched her walk away, he spotted a vision walking toward Ulrich from the covered hall. Nikita looked as pristine as ever, every hair in place, her signature risqué outfit looked perfect on her as usual. Her and Sam waved at each other as they passed. She greeted Ulrich and stopped to talk to him for a moment, then she walked away and disappeared around the corner. Odd's gaze remained at the corner she vanished behind before he felt someone watching him. He glanced over to meet Ulrich's eyes for a moment. He could see the disapproval even from this distance then he ducked his head back to his notebook. Odd let out a sigh. He couldn't do anything right apparently.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of finals week was a blur of loneliness and disappointment. He hoped he got decent marks in at least math and physics but his verb conjugations were off in English, he made up some historical events for his history essay, and he just couldn't remember the noble elements to save his life. The only good thing to come out of this week was that he didn't have to go to Lyoko. He was too scared Ulrich would try to smash his face in if he looked at him the wrong way so he avoided his friend group altogether and spent a surprising amount of time in the library. He actually got in trouble for it because Jim thought he was up to something.

It was an extremely lonely week.

Though he did somehow manage to avoid Sam all the way to the end of his last exam. He walked out of his language arts classroom into the clear cold day, actually looking forward to his parent's arriving to pick him up the next day.

"Hello," he heard distantly as he made his way back to the dorms. "Earth to Odd!" The blond looked around for who called him. Sam was standing in front of him. She must have been walking backward for some time so she wouldn't get trampled.

"Hey," Odd smiled but it didn't completely reach his eyes.

"How'd your language arts exam go?" She asked and began to walk with him. Odd only shrugged not wanting to go into how he spent the last hour and a half reading little stories and figuring out what the subject was and if words were spelled right. "Did you turn in your story board yet?"

Shit.

He'd completely forgotten about that. Nikita had all his stuff. And it wasn't among the pile of Ulrich had brought from her room.

Fuck.

"No, not yet," Odd replied airily, trying not to let his panic show.

"Cool. Then I can finally see it." Odd just glanced at her in response. "Well," she continued at his silence, "I brought you these." She handed him a stack of magazines; the one on top had an image of an old looking clock tower. "Catalogues for Aix-Marseille and a few other schools I was considering."

Odd stared blankly at the clock tower on the cover. It showed four o'clock along a water front skyline. The ocean air made Odd sneeze. Something he learned from his families many trips to the beach. He was being shallow. Would he really rather be miserable for the rest of his life, working some office job with a fancy degree from a prestigious school than be with the girl he loved?

"I'm not going to Aix-Marseille," he stated decidedly.

"Oh," Sam frowned. She deflated a bit before perking up again. "Well, there's Sciences Po Paris. There might be an art program you like there," she trailed when she met his eyes again and he was frowning.

"I'm not going there either. I'm not smart like you, Sam. And I'd rather not ask my parents for a hand up. I can't-" he paused. He was really going to do this.

Yeah. He was going to do this.

"I can't do this anymore," Odd whispered.

Sam's face fell as she looked questioningly up at him. "What? What are you saying?"

"I can't be in this relationship anymore. I don't love you like I used to and you deserve someone that loves you completely."

"You-you don't love me anymore?" Sam asked. Her eyes were turning glassy and Odd was at his breaking point. He could laugh it off and say it was all a joke due to stress or he could stop lying to himself.

"I'll always love you, Sam. You just don't have as big a place in my heart as you once did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I love Nikita," he finally said.

Sam's face had the resemblance of a deer trapped in the headlights. "I'm so sorry, Sam. It just kind of happened. To be honest, I was thinking of breaking up with you before I meant her."

"You cheated on me?" Sam accused with her voice full of venom. "I trusted her. I trusted _you_!"

"I know and I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have-" but he was cut off by a hard slap to his cheek. Odd let out a huff of air in disbelief. "I deserved that," he scoffed and put his hand to his cheek.

"You deserve that and more!" Sam shrieked. "You whore! You bastard! You fucking prick! I can't believe I wasted a year of my life on you," she hissed. "I hope she one day learns what a fickle dick you are and goes through the same shit I went through for you!" she screamed at him and stomped off with her catalogues clutched tightly to her chest. Odd only watched her walk away with his hand to his face.

He did it. He finally did it.

His gaze went back to the dorm building and up to the windows of the top floor. He didn't even stop to think. He rushed up the stairs, straight to Nikita's room and knocked heavily on the door.

There was no answer.

"Nikita! It's me!" he called. Wondering if she was just ignoring him, he tried the door handle. Locked.

He rushed back down to his own room and sent a text to her while he was in the stairwell. He found Ulrich blasting the Subdigitals while packing. There was an apparent bounce in his step. "I've got to find Nikita," Odd announced as he burst into the room.

"Have you tried a great invention called a cell phone?" Odd only glared at Ulrich's sarcasm but Ulrich ignored him.

"I broke up with Sam."

"Really?" Odd nodded in response. "Well, if that's the case, Nikita dropped that off about an hour ago," Ulrich pointed at an envelope on his desk. "You probably won't be able to get in touch with her. Tonight's that big recital thing."

"Shit," Odd mumbled and made his way over to the desk to inspect the package. The only thing in it was, "My storyboard!" Odd lit up. He thumbed through the beautifully illustrated pages that would soon be his movie but the last page was not the ending of the film. There was an extra sheet of artist's paper.

It was a drawing of the geometric sculpture they'd seen on their first date. He pulled it free of the rest of the papers to examine it properly. It was an exact replica of the sculpture; she captured its complexity perfectly. A beam of sun light hit it to make it look like it was caught in an eternal sunset: the same way it looked when they first saw it. "Amazing," he muttered. He recalled what she'd said about easily obtainable things. He was thinking deeper about it than she probably meant it to be but right now he needed that deep thought.

"She's fucking amazing! Shit! Her thing's at six…" he trailed glancing at the digital clock on his desk for the time. "Want to come with me?" Odd asked his roommate brightly.

Ulrich gave him a cynical look. "I have a date with Yumi tonight."

"Please," Odd begged. It was amazing how quickly their friendship went back to normal. It was as if they hadn't spent the entire week not speaking to each other. "I can't go alone. You can leave as soon as it's over."

"Dammit, Odd," Ulrich sighed. "Fine. I'll ask her to meet me a nine. You're lucky that I like you."

"Like me? You love me," Odd claimed as he exited the room to turn in his storyboard.

* * *

A few hours later, Odd and Ulrich stood outside convention center near Kadic in their formal wear. Ulrich wore a simple slim fit black tuxedo his dad made him get for a wedding with a black shirt while Odd's tux was tailor made for him in Paris with deep purple trim and lining.

"We look good," Odd announced checking his hair in a window's reflection. They'd both slicked their hair back in sleek styles.

"Yeah, well, I'm not wearing this thing again until there's another wedding. Make this thing count," he warned and tugged at his collar.

"Stop," Odd swatted his best friends hand away and re-straightened the brunet's bow tie.

They were greeted and escorted to a table filled with other guests of the dancers. The dining room was decorated in white, light blue, and pastel pink and made to be a winter wonderland with silks hanging from the ceiling and bare branches as centerpieces. Before and after the meal, many of the paying guests wondered around, mingling, while their table remained pretty self-contained until friend of Odd's mother recognized him which led to the two of them being paraded around and introduced. Then one of Ulrich's father's coworkers recognized him and, like that, they became one with the mingling crowd.

"I hate this," Ulrich whisper to Odd as a woman led them off to meet some prime minister of something.

"Just bare it for an hour," Odd pleaded under his breath. He wasn't enjoying it either. The 'This is Marguerite's boy' and 'Can you sing like your old man?' comments were becoming irksome.

The meal was decent. "What you'd expect from these sorts of things," Ulrich sighed and poked at his slightly dry chicken. Odd happily took what he didn't eat. Not even his high level of nervousness could affect his appetite.

Finally, the performance was scheduled to begin and they were ushered into an older theater. It was full of modern technology and conveniences but they décor had remained the same since it was built.

Ulrich excused himself right before it started. "But you're going to miss it," Odd whined.

"You're just going to ignore me the second you see Nikita. Besides, I don't want Yumi to see me in this monkey suit." Odd pouted but let his friend go. No sooner had Ulrich left did the curtains lift and thundering music began.

Dancers filled the stage in wide tutus and blue and white sparkling leotards. And then at crescendo, she appeared.

Her outfit was all white with silver embellishments and it glittered wildly from the stage lights. Her hair was in a tight high bun with an icicle crown at the top of her head. A grin was plastered on her perfect face as she pirouetted across the stage into formation with the other girls.

Nikita looked like perfection personified.

And the sequence began. And Odd wondered why she hadn't told him she was the principle dancer but the thought flitted out of his mind as quickly as her foot work flitted around the stage.

Odd soon got into the story of the ballet even though his eyes tended to remain on the one dancer. They were solitary beings of some sort and the girls were soon joined by a group of suited men who they were at first apprehensive of but Nikita danced as romantic duet with one of the men dressed in all gold and black which empowered the girls to embrace the men and dance an amazing finale together. It was a simple story but they had a limited amount of time and no one had signed up for a full two hour performance. Despite that, it was still beautiful. Odd reveled in the way the male dancer held Nikita, missing doing that himself. She looked so joyful and free and he wanted to be a part of that again.

He needed to be a part of that.

After the bows, the audience departed from the theater. Odd joined the leaving crowd but an usher stopped him on his way to the lobby.

"Are you Odd?" she asked, holding an ornate bouquet of tropical flowers. The blond nodded. "An Ulrich told me to give this to you. He said they were for Nikita and that you owe him." Odd couldn't help the smile on his face. He accepted the flowers and nodded his thanks.

He went outside to join the crowd milling about outside the theater waiting for dancers to join them. Many others clutched flowers to their chests, as well, attempting to stave off the chill. Odd made himself comfortable against a wall and pulled out his phone to play a game and about ten minutes later, the dancers began pouring out of the building. Pretty soon, it was just him a girl around his age still waiting. Finally, a pair stepped through the double doors; it was Nikita and the man she'd danced with now it windbreakers and coats. The other girl ran up to the man and they went their separate ways. As Odd was about to step up to Nikita, a middle aged dark skinned couple rushed out of a waiting black town car towards her.

They didn't speak until they reached her and when they did, it was in hushed tones but Nikita smiled and nodded to whatever they'd said. The woman was smiling as well but the man had a stern look on his face. Odd recognized them from when Nikita first moved in: her parents.

Odd took a hard swallow and steeled himself before stepping up to the small group. "Nikita?" he announced himself.

The girl turned and met his gaze. A slow smile crept across her lips. "You clean up nicely," she stated. She turned around to her parents and asked for a moment alone. Odd led her closer to the building and gave her the flowers. She let out a sigh as she took them but didn't meet his eyes. "I'm glad you came but-"

"I broke up with her," Odd blurted, cutting her off. Nikita's eye instantly snapped to his face, shock was written all over it. "I love you, Nikita, and I want you. Only you. I'm sorry I took so long to realize that."

Nikita searched his face for a moment. "But I don't want you to deprive yourself and be miserable. I don't want to be the only one for you. I just want to be your home. The one you always come back to." Odd lit up at her words and pulled her tightly into his arms, squishing the flowers.

"I love you more that air," Odd announced.

"I love you, too," Nikita whispered into his chest. At that, he bent down and met her lips with his.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Nikita stiffened in his grip. She turned stiffly; a far cry from what Odd had just seen her doing across the stage. "Daddy," she squeaked. "This is Odd, from school. He's my…my…"

"I'm her boyfriend," Odd finished for her, filling in the blanks. At this, Nikita gave him a terrified glance. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President, Sir. Nikita talks a lot about you and her mother."

Nikita's father gave her a hard look. Odd wasn't too surprised that this was the first time he'd heard about him.

"Odd?" Nikita's mother broke in with a warm smile. "That's Norwegian, is it not?"

"Uh, yeah," Odd smiled.

"I'm Nikita's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard nothing about you," she tittered. It had the same effect as Nikita's laugh: easing tension and adding innocence back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry. My life has been busy here," Nikita stated vaguely.

"I see," her father's frown deepened if that was possible. "Fraternizing with the locals when your future here is uncertain."

"Dear," Nikita's mother interjected, "Our Nikki makes friends easily. It was only a matter of time. And she's at that age," she trailed. Odd instantly liked Nikita's mother. He now knew where her personality came from. "Besides, her performance was amazing! Absolutely flawless."

"Father, a number of scouts found me after the performance wishing to sign me," Nikita said timidly.

Nikita's mother made a squeal of excitement at this and hugged her daughter tightly.

Nikita's father gave his daughter a scrutinizing look then his gaze landed on Odd. "No signing until you finish school here." Nikita lit up. "Then you will dance and get your degree."

"I know, daddy, I know," Nikita grinned and hugged him around the neck.

"And I don't like this boy," he scowled.

"Oh, daddy," Nikita shook her head and led him to the awaiting car. "You don't even know him." Before Odd knew what to do, Nikita's mother hooked his arm with hers.

"He's too blond," Nikita's father announced and let the girl get into the car before him. Nikita's mother giggled at the statement.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's very wary of new people in his little girl's life."

Odd grinned and told her in a low voice, "Well, she's got a whole bunch of new friends at the school. I guess he'd better get used to it." Nikita's mother laughed again.

"You can get to know him over dinner," Nikita declared from inside the car.

Odd slid in after her mother and they went back to their hotel for a late dinner, well second dinner for most, and the two lived happily ever after.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

So, this is the official last chapter (I can't promise that I won't post some drabbles here or there). Thank you all for going on this journey with me! Don't forget to favorite and review because it makes me so happy to get an email saying someone liked this story or they reviewed it.

If you haven't figured it out already, this story was inspired by the song Someone That Loves You by HONNE & Issy Bizu so you should all listen to that and read the story again (just kidding you don't have to read it again). Just a little fun fact.

Enjoy the final chapter of When You Have Someone that Loves You!

* * *

Odd checked his phone after drama as he walked over to the dance studio on the other side of campus.

One missed call from Ulrich.

He'd been expecting it so he wasn't too surprised. He clicked redial and his best friend answered quickly.

"Hey! Sorry, I was in class."

"It's fine. I just wanted to let you know that Yumi's going to pick you guys up at station after she's done with work. I'm sure you two can keep yourselves occupied until then."

"It's no Paris, but I'm sure we can find some trouble to get into in Ville-d'Avray," Odd smirked.

"It's a small town. I'd rather not hear about you on the news. How's Descartes treating you?"

"Great!" Odd grinned.

"Is that sarcasm?" Ulrich questioned on the other line.

"No. I really love it here. My classes are great. My girlfriend's great. I love our cozy, little flat. I made a pretty good choice."

Odd came to a stop in front of a bench near the dance building. "How are you guys?" he asked falling heavily into it. "How's William? I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Him and Yumi have a bunch of classes together for political science. He's over all the time," Ulrich complained. "We're good, though. Yumi's still pissed about her sprained wrist. I mean, I guess it's just an occupational hazard working at a gym. But school's school. IUT's tough but I got a full football scholarship so I can't complain too much."

Odd scoffed. "You're only getting a degree in business. What's so tough about that?"

"Okay theater major," Ulrich countered.

"Theater and film!" Odd corrected loudly and received glances from passing students. "Duel majors are not an easy thing to do."

"Nikita's doing it in much more impressive subjects."

"Well, Nikita's a robot," Odd accused. "Both bio with a concentration in anatomy and dance? She can't be human."

Ulrich laughed out loud. "You live with her. You ought to know."

"You live with Yumi and you don't know that she on the phone with Nikita almost every night getting tutored so there," Odd countered.

"Is she really?" Ulrich questioned. "I have football practice at night. I didn't even know," he trailed. "Damn, Odd. You're going to marry a robot." Odd chuckled at this.

"Here comes the robot now," Odd announced. Nikita walked out of the dance building with a pink gym bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled when she noticed the blond and walked over to him. She'd let her hair grow out a little it was now just past her shoulders but the blunt bangs remained a signature style of hers. She wore leggings under a skater dress with a light faux leather jacket. She dropped her bag next to Odd and crawled into his lap to give him a kiss of greeting.

"Is that Ulrich?" she asked before he said anything. Odd nodded. "Hi Ulrich," she said into the phones microphone.

"He says hi," Odd relayed and Nikita made herself comfortable on Odd's lap.

"That's all I had to tell you. Can't wait to spend the break all together again," Odd could hear Ulrich's smile through the phone.

"Yeah. Too bad Jeremie and Aelita aren't riding with us. ENS has got them wrapped around its little finger."

"I know, right? Working right up to the beginning of spring break. That's some form of cruel torture."

"I can't wait to play that video game of theirs though," Odd sighed dreamily. The power genius couple finally made a program to trap XANA in a world that was a perfect replica of their own so he wouldn't know the difference and was now rendered useless to anyone with malicious intent. They were now using their knowledge of Lyoko's programing to create a virtual reality game. They'd promised Odd, Ulrich, and William that they'd get to play the first demo which would be done by summer break.

"I'll finally get to see what I'd look like on Lyoko," Nikita smiled slyly. The warriors told her about their other lives soon after her and Odd made it official. She was never virtualized but she was quick on her toes and authority figures trusted her resolutely for some reason so she was their go-to excuse maker.

Nikita made a noise of revelation and abruptly grabbed the phone from Odd, her engagement ring grazed his palm. "How did Yumi do on the chem exam?" she questioned then grinned at the response. "Yay! Can't wait to congratulate her. Okay, here's Odd."

"She just takes my things," Odd complained resting his hand on her hip possessively.

"Soon you won't have things anymore. It'll be our things," Ulrich laughed.

Odd hushed him. "Don't say that. She'll hear you. They have different customs in Haiti: the man owns everything," Nikita smirked and shook her head making Odd smile. "I have to marry her. There aren't many girls in the world like her. I have to snatch her up before someone else does." This prompted Nikita to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"God, don't get sappy on me," Ulrich whined. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go to a team meeting."

"Bye," Odd sighed into the phone and hung up. "How was dance?"

"Fine. I got a scout from a cirque today," the girl told him making herself comfortable in his arms.

"That's what you get for taking up yoga," Odd laughed but Nikita seemed to be considering it. "The insurance will cost extra," the blond then warned.

"It would be pretty cool to travel the world performing daring feats."

"We're going to New York and California this summer with your troupe."

"I suppose," Nikita sighed and settled against his chest. "How was theater?"

Odd grinned and lit up with delight. "I got the part!"

Nikita shot up and kissed him. "Oh Mr. Todd! I'm so happy! I could eat you up, I really could!" Odd laughed and kissed her back.

"You've got to help me, Mrs. Lovett. My first college lead roll."

"It's practically professional here. Just don't toss me into an oven," Nikita joked. "I'm so proud of you."

"We better head home." He poked her nose with his pointer finger, "You still have to finish packing." Nikita groaned and stood. "I can't wait to see everyone. A whole week of drunken debauchery."

"I'm just excited to go hang out with some normal people. I'm so sick of these suck up girls here."

Odd hummed in agreement but he hadn't truly heard what she said. His eyes were focused on a buxom brunette that had just walked by wearing a low cut blouse and a tiny skirt. Nikita noticed this quickly.

"You want to go talk to her?" the girl asked with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Odd's head snapped to focus on his girlfriend. "No, we have to head home."

"Go on. It'll only take a second."

"You're sure?" Nikita nodded and Odd rushed off in the girl's direction. It didn't take long to catch up with her, she was moving at an impaired pace because of her heels. "Hello," Odd greeted. She smiled in response but didn't stop. "I couldn't help but notice you. Do you go here?"

"No, I'm meeting my boyfriend."

"Ah," Odd smiled. "Lucky guy. Do you need help with directions?"

"That would be nice," she accepted. Odd sent her off in the proper direction of the science building before returning to his brown haired beauty who was sitting on the bench scrolling through her phone.

"She's in a pretty devoted relationship," Odd announced. Nikita frowned. He shouldered her bag and pulled her close to him as they walked off campus. "You should get a boob job," he suggested.

Nikita glanced up at him and scoffed. "That's exactly what I want: to relearn how to dance because I've added an unnecessary 5 kilos to my body."

Odd shrugged. "You can start getting paid to do a different kind of dance."

This made Nikita burst into laughter and Odd couldn't help but laugh along with her tinkling laugh. "Maybe when I retire," she added. He gave her a hopeful glance and tightened his grip on her waist.

He stopped walking momentarily. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you," she replied and they shared a deep kiss.

"Let's hurry up and get home so I can fuck the shit out of you."

Nikita giggled. "This is why I haven't finished packing yet," but she kissed him again and led him home.

* * *

Nikita had to drag herself off of her fiancé, who was still lying across the bed after a quick, mid packing sex session in their purple and gold bedroom. Nikita was charged with decorating the living space when the first moved in. Well, more like claimed it. She surprised Odd one day after he came home from grocery shopping with the stark, modern, monotone design of an art gallery. Everything was streamline and either black, white, or grey. Odd didn't like it much but Nikita loved it so when she asked what he thought of it, he responded with a 'if you love it, I love it' that made her smile so beautifully. But, instead of letting her turn their whole place into black and white movie, he took charge of decorating the bedroom. He was now lounging across his large rococo inspired four poster bed covered in gold leaf with deep purple bedding. The side tables were mirrored with gold veining and embellishments. A large golden chandelier hung over the bed with an ornate medallion framing it. When Odd finally allowed the girl back into the room after a long day of movers and electricians and painters going in and out, she inspected the whole thing very closely before saying a word. She scrutinized the gold framed mirrored doors to the closet, then the lilac wallpaper with scroll designs in a slightly deeper color, and finally the thread count of the black Oriental rug he had flown in from India that was under their bed to protect their feet from the cold wood floors in the morning. "It is very 'Odd'," she finally stated after her tour, "and I love my Odd. Good job, love."

Odd rolled onto his stomach over his luxurious silk bedding to watch his fiancée. "Aren't you done packing yet?" he whined with a smirk on his face as the girl rummage through her underwear drawer. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to pack. "I'd just like to remind you that you have an amazing ass," Odd continued before rolling off the bed to find his clothes.

"I know I do," the girl grinned into her work. "You tell me every day."

"That obviously isn't often enough because you still bother to wear underwear around the house." Nikita ignored him. They were pretty lenient about clothing in their one bedroom flat. Nikita normally strolled around in a thong and crop top while Odd opted for nothing at all most of the time. This situation frequently led to sex in various places in the home.

"Someone has to answer the door," she finally responded. "And I think the thong makes my butt more Instagram model-ish."

"True," Odd sighed, eyeing her backside as she bent over her duffle bag.

"Alright! I think I'm ready. You put out food and water for Papaya, right?"

"Yup," Odd replied pulling a shirt over his head. "And laid out her toys and hid treats and put extra litter in her box and packed up Kiwi and his food."

"You are awesome on pet duty," Nikita commended, giving him a peck on the lips. The small, long haired black cat rubbed up against Nikita's leg, picking now to respond to her name. "You think she'll be ok alone for a week?" the girl asked as she bent down to scratch the cat behind its ear.

"She's a cat, Nikki. She'll be fine. Beside, we have the baby monitor camera set up for her and that writer lady down the hall is going to come check on her."

Nikita made a pouting face at the cat. "I'm just going to miss her so much. It's the first time I've been away from her this long." Odd rolled his eyes. Papaya was his cat too but she didn't see him cooing over it. Odd did not get along as well with Papaya as he did with Kiwi but Nikita treated the little fur ball as if she'd come out of her own uterus so the two of them had a standing truce: Odd wouldn't accidentally step on her tail as long as she didn't accidentally have hairballs in his shoes.

The cat didn't vocalize much but it had a very expressive, flat face and Nikita used the various facial expressions to determine Papaya's mood. Right now, Papaya looked sad that they were leaving (according to Nikita). The cat was probably all too happy to have Odd and her big brother, Kiwi, out of her way for a while. The only one the cat would truly miss was Nikita, who catered to her every whim.

"Come on, Nikki," Odd interrupted the girl with a tap to the backside, "We'll miss the train." Nikita sighed and kissed the cat on the head before placing her on the bed and pulling on her clothes once more.

After one final check of the flat, Odd wheeled both their duffle bags down the hall while Nikita toted Kiwi's carrier and held his leash while locking the door behind her and following her mate.

They made it to the station just in time for an uneventful ride. Nikita dozed on Odd's shoulder while he played a game on his tablet. After they arrived in d'Avray, they wasted a couple hours at a café near the train station waiting for Yumi. Nikita was perched on Odd's lap, engrossed in his Sweeney Todd script while Odd continued his game. Yumi arrived about an hour later. She and Nikita exchanged a long hug as if they hadn't heard from each other in years and didn't live a thirty minute train ride away from each other.

"It's different when you don't get to see each other every day," Yumi tried to convince the blond during the car ride. At Odd's disagreement, Yumi only replied with an ominous, "We'll see".

They indeed did see because when they arrived at Yumi and Ulrich's shared villa in the country, Ulrich and Odd embraced, spun each other around in circles, and claimed that life was just not the same without the other.

Nikita and Yumi shared a knowing glance as Yumi led the way to the front entrance leaving the boys to get the luggage. Odd released Kiwi to run freely around the grounds then bent into the car's truck to grab Nikita's duffle bag. It was much heavier than his and his was not light.

"God, I missed you," Odd sighed as he and his best friend followed the girls.

"It not like I'm not a half hour drive away," Ulrich laughed.

"I'm scared I'll get to comfortable out here in the country. I love the city but it has its downsides." Odd eyed the cottage style home reveling in its spaciousness. The place was huge. At least it was compared to Odd and Nikita's one bedroom flat. It probably cost the same, too. It sat on 15 acres of land, had a natural stream running though it, and a pool. The home had a cathedral like spire that housed the master bedroom suite and five other newly renovated rooms. The traditionalist in Odd wished Ulrich's parents had left the ten small rooms as they would have been when the home was first built but it was nice having their own bathrooms when they came over. It was Ulrich's parent's place. They were letting Ulrich and Yumi live there while they were in school. Ulrich's dad wasn't exactly thrilled that his son only got into such a good school based on his athletic performance so he wanted Ulrich away from the 'college' of college life; somewhere quiet where he could focus on his studies. It never stopped him from inviting people over.

"Nikki and I scored all kind goodies from school," Odd grinned as they entered the house. Ulrich 'oh'ed with interest as the blonde tugged a canvas pouch out of the side pocket of his duffle bag. "'Shrooms, coke, ecstasy, to name a few, and a fucking huge bag of the best grass in Paris." Odd inhaled sharply through his teeth before releasing the breath shakily mocking an orgasmic moment.

Ulrich stared longingly at the pouch and muttered, "God, I haven't gotten high in months."

"Same here. I've been so fucking busy," Odd groaned. "Let's drop these off and go roll one," he stated jerking his head toward his and Nikita's luggage. Ulrich readily agreed.

"I feel like we should do it outside, for old time's sake," Ulrich laughed as they descended the stairs from the guest rooms.

"I was thinking the same thing," Odd grinned. The pair walked through the kitchen where they found the girls locked in an intense conversation about bridesmaid's dresses.

"Hey ladies!" Odd announced. "We're going to go smoke a blunt. Wanna come?" Odd wiggled his eyebrows enticingly. He could tell Nikita really wanted to join him but she was holding back for some reason. He could see the internal struggle in her eyes.

"No," Yumi denied but she holding a glass of whiskey, pre-gaming before she started concocting tonight's enhanced delicacies. "I want to wait until tonight, when everyone's here."

Odd made a pouting face toward his fiancée. She sighed a frustrated sigh, "I just really want to do a line of coke and shot some speed and go ape shit so I'm going to save my high for tonight."

"Your girlfriend's fucking crazy," Ulrich laughed in awe.

"She likes a fast burn. I prefer something slower. I think that's why we work so well," Odd commented as they left through the back door.

Ulrich smirked, "Perfect match."

The two picked a shady spot under a large tree to light up. Ulrich took the first long drag and held it for an extra-long time before he passed the blunt. "Oh, God," he sighed and leaned back against the tree behind him. Odd soon followed suit. The two sat in silence and soon Kiwi found them with his ball in tow. Odd tossed it halfheartedly while he relaxed.

"So how's engaged life?" Ulrich asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Odd glanced at him through half lidded eyes before answering. "Really great. When are you planning on joining me?"

An amused smiled played on Ulrich's lips. "I think I will be soon."

"No way," Odd grinned slowly but the brunet only nodded. "Wow! When?"

"No idea," Ulrich exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I got a ring it's just getting up the courage to do it. It was easy for you. You're swingers. If you get in an argument, you can go fuck whatever random stranger you find."

"It's not the easy," Odd denied quickly. "We always get permission first. And we don't stray from each other all that often. The only thing that gets me going that isn't on her is a massive pair of tits."

Ulrich laughed at that. His roommate did always have a secret crush on Sissy for that exact reason. "And Nikki only bothers with those muscle heads she finds at the gym."

"Have you ever tried adding a third?" Ulrich asked softly.

"Nah, we like our intimacy to be…intimate."

"Well, I highly recommended it," Ulrich disclosed.

"No fucking way," Odd laughed. Ulrich nodded again causing Odd to clasp him on the shoulder. "You went from a virgin to a ménage à trois having freak."

"We both have to be fucking wasted though. But, there's nothing like doing a line of coke off a random chick's ass then eating out your girl while they both go at it on your junk."

"You're giving me a hard on," Odd smiled.

"Not that you need any help with that but tell Nikita I said 'you're welcome'," Ulrich chuckled.

"When are the others going to get here," Odd yawned.

"William should be here any minute and Aelita and Jeremie weren't planning on leaving until 8."

"That gives me just enough time to go fuck my girl," Odd grinned and stood up.

"You're leaving me?" Ulrich protested.

"I told you," Odd shrugged walking toward the house leaving Ulrich to groan and fall into the grass and Kiwi to make him his replacement ball thrower.

The girls were now sitting at the kitchen table, measuring out suspicious looking ingredients.

"Don't peak," Yumi warned when the blond entered the kitchen.

"I gotta borrow this," Odd announced wrapping his fingers around Nikita's shoulder.

"Bring her back soon," Yumi mumbled.

Odd led the dark skinned girl up the stairs to a familiar room. They stayed in it every time they came over and, as far as they knew, they'd broken in the bed too.

"Ulrich told me something naughty," Odd confided between kissing her plump lips.

"Did he now?" Nikita smiled with intrigue. "Did it have anything to do with the three ways they've been having?"

"So you know," Odd grinned and fell onto the bed pulling the girl into his lap.

"I was a bit turned on by it, too," Nikita whispered into his ear while Odd squeezed her backside.

"I don't think I could do it," Odd muttered, tugging her dress over her head while she pushed her legging down and off of her body. Nikita fell back into his chest now that she was only clad in her underwear. Their faces were breathes from each other; Nikita was breathing rapidly and Odd was flushed. "I like this," he sighed. Nikita's lips crashed into his. She fumbled with the zipper on his pants and Odd glanced down.

"You've had a little something," he observed and slipped his hand over hers. His normally calm, collected girlfriend never had issues with dexterity and her hand was quivering as if she hadn't eaten all day.

She glanced up at him. "Just a little something." He'd just bothered to notice her slightly dilated pupils. Odd quirked an eyebrow at her. "I couldn't resist an ecstasy tab," she admitted. "I cut it in half and everything too."

Odd only laughed. "You haven't been high in a while. Your tolerance is a little off. It's okay to take it slow. We have all week." Nikita smiled sheepishly. "My over eager little ballerina." Odd undid his jeans for her and slid them down enough to give her adequate access to his more pleasurable region.

"What would you like?" Nikita asked meeting his eyes once more.

"Oh," Odd smiled and fell back against the bed. "What are you offering?"

Nikita smirked. "Maybe a little deep throat, maybe a rim job," she bit her lip seductively at that. "You can give me anal. I know how much you love that." She was currently running the tip of his penis across her exposed vaginal lips. A bit of precum smeared across the front of her purple thong.

"I want to do something adventurous," Odd confined. "And quickly," he added with a grin.

"Too bad we aren't at home, we could do it in the pool," the girl thought out loud.

"There a pool here," Odd suggested.

"What fun is that when it's just Yumi and Ulrich here," she trailed taking a quick glance around the room before a slow grin spread across her lips. "Besides, I have something better." Odd followed her gaze to the room's private balcony and a matching grin graced his lips.

Nikita stood and pulled him up from the bed. She took him out into the early evening air and perched herself on the rail. "Don't drop me," she warned placing his hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Odd whispered before he started kissing her fiercely. Odd pushed the string of her thong to the side and pressed the tip of his penis to her once again. Nikita responded by spreading her legs across the railing, creating a perfect line and opening her entrance as wide as possible.

"I love when you do that," Odd muttered before gripping her hips and plunging into her. Nikita gasped softly and gripped his shoulders. Odd let out a deep sigh. They should have never left their house and just had sex all day because he couldn't believe how amazing this still felt after doing it only a few hours ago. Odd's hips made waves against the soft flesh of Nikita's inner thighs.

"Faster," she breathed and Odd was only happy to oblige. She inhaled sharply when the blond released one arm to find the nerve filled nub at the base of her thighs. Nikita let out a soft shriek and ground harder against the object of her affections. "Oh, God," she moaned out and bit into Odd's shoulder to stop her cries from getting any louder. Odd winced but didn't cease. Her insides tensed around his member before they released along with a bursting stream of her essence.

"My turn," Odd grunted in her ear and pulled from the railing. "Turn around," he ordered. Nikita obeyed languidly, not yet all the way down from her orgasm. Odd lifted the girl easily so her feet were dangling over the balcony's edge. He may have been svelte and not look it, but he could lift exactly 50 kilos with ease and in any way she wanted. "Spread 'em," he requested and she assumed the same position but now facing the serene gardens of the estate.

"Odd, this is terrifying," Nikita whispered. He couldn't see her face but he was sure her eyes were glaring at the fountain below them.

"You said you wanted to join the cirque," Odd chuckled. She didn't laugh. "Trust me. I'll never let you fall." He gripped her wrists and she gripped his in turn and slowly lowered her so she was leaning precariously over the edge but Odd had a perfect view of her dripping undercarriage.

Odd guided his still erect penis, glistening with sexual juices, to probe her back side. Her much tighter entrance slowly gave way with each forward thrust.

"Oh, God," Nikita repeated over and over, more hoarse each time, until Odd was in balls deep.

"You okay?" he asked settling there, waiting for the girl to adjust. They'd done anal before but he couldn't remember ever going that deep. Nikita nodded wordlessly and Odd began to pump into her. There was nothing to muffle her cries now and he loved it. The tight cavity was exactly what he needed. It was like it was squeezing the semen out of him and he was so ready to give it. Not to mention the amazing sunset view coupled with a perfectly full moon at his crotch. It didn't take him long to burst.

When the sputtering came to a slow stop, he pulled out and his seed dribbled out of Nikita as well. He pulled her up right and wrapped his arms around her while she dangled her feet over the railing once more.

"That was," Nikita started.

"Amazing!" Odd finished enthusiastically.

"I was going to say different," she giggled. "My thighs are going to be so sore in the morning."

"Worth it," Odd grinned and glanced over her shoulder at the setting sun. The distant rumble of a motorcycle was quickly approaching the estate. "That must be William."

A helmeted figure wearing a black leather jacket rode up to the fountain before dismounting a sleek black motor bike. The figure removed its helmet to reveal spiky black hair hiding underneath.

"I thought he was bringing his new girlfriend," Nikita muttered as they watched William hasten inside. Odd only shrugged.

It wasn't long before they heard a "Nikita! Odd! Get down here!" from Yumi. The couple glanced at each other quickly before Odd lifted Nikita back over the railing to the safety of the balcony. She stumbled slightly before Odd caught her and asked if she was alright. Nikita nodded and accepted his help to pull her dress back on. Odd kept an arm around his fiancée's waist and they exited the room and made their way toward the stairs. Odd had a grin on his face, waiting to greet their long lost, perpetually, third wheel friend but the concerned looks on everyone's faces stopped him.

"What's going on?" Nikita asked for him.

"You haven't seen you phone either?" the black haired boy asked.

"XANA's attacked," Yumi filled them in.

"What?" Odd's face screwed in concern too. "But he's supposed to be-"

"Jeremie contacted me," William interrupted. "He got out. They were doing something with Lyoko and accidentally left something open or something."

"Oh my God," Nikita muttered. Odd glanced down at her. She had her phone out and was watching a blurry video.

"Shit," Odd breathed at what he saw.

"What?" Ulrich asked impatiently. He had his phone to his ear, trying to call someone.

"This," William grabbed the TV's remote and the news lit up a led screen. On it was footage from someone's phone of the Eiffel Tower using its massive legs to walk? "And it's not just here." William began to flip through channels of the Golden Gate Bridge, the Sphinx, the London Bridge, the Terracotta Warriors, the Moai on Easter Island, and countless other monuments gaining life and destroying cities and towns.

"Fuck!" Yumi cried out.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich questioned into his phone. "William just-" there was a long pause. "Okay," Ulrich said when he spoke again. "We're leaving now." Ulrich hung up and announced a trip to the factory.

"But that's at least two hours away," Nikita whimpered hopelessly.

"That's why we're leaving now," Yumi announced. "William, you're driving."

"I'm not good with cars, you know that," he objected.

"Nikita doesn't know how to drive and the rest of us aren't exactly sober."

"Fine," William grumbled. The group spilt to get ready to go. Odd put out food for Kiwi and brought him inside, Nikita tugged her leggings back on, grabbed a pair of sensible shoes, and helped Yumi and Ulrich grabbed some food, and William made sure the car had petro. They all piled in: Yumi in front with William to help him not drive into a ditch while the rest squeezed in the back of the tiny hatchback with Nikita in the middle.

"We picked a small car thinking it was economical, not that we'd all have to squeeze into it for a two hour drive one day," Ulrich grumbled in frustration as they pull out of the drive way eyeing his own bright yellow motorcycle longingly.

"Well, we also hadn't planned on anymore XANA attacks," Yumi replied from the front seat before instructing William about where the switch for the headlights was. Nikita took the liberty to snuggle up against Odd and give Ulrich as much space as he wanted.

The group spent the ride on edge, staring fearfully out the windows with the radio on a local news station and someone's phone keeping watch over news feeds. The roads were pretty deserted out in the country but the second they hit the main thoroughfare that they had to cross to get to Kadic, the traffic was gridlocked. Yumi took it as an opportunity to pass out snacks: cubed cheese and crackers and some sweating bottles of water.

"No wine?" Odd frowned when Yumi handed him his bottle which caused her to roll her eyes dramatically.

"We're wasting time in this traffic," William grumbled.

"Jeremie and Aelita are probably stuck in it too," Ulrich stated sagely.

This didn't stop William's grumbling.

"We'll be out of it soon," Nikita mumbled. Her phone was set on a navigation app that showed the extent to the traffic. "Everyone's headed away from the city. We shouldn't have a problem once we're through the interchange."

The group remained quiet for fear of setting off William. Nikita and Odd were dozing together and Yumi finally changed the radio to some music hoping to calm her black haired friend. Once they were away from the main highway, the streets became barren again leaving William to speed down the empty roads. They arrived at the factory an hour and a half later. Jeremie's silver sedan was already waiting in the parking lot. The group funneled out of the car and raced through their usual entrance.

"We're here!" Yumi announce as the factory elevator opened. They found Jeremie in deep concentration at the super computer and Aelita tapping away at her laptop.

"About time," Jeremie mumbled not looking away from the great electronic contraption.

"What's the plan?" Ulrich questioned, looking over Aelita's shoulder at the line of code.

"We made a really stupid mistake," Jeremie started. "We were working on the programming for the game-"

"And analyzing Lyoko's codes," Aelita interrupted.

"We fucked something up and didn't think it was a big deal at the time," Jeremie continued

"This was months ago," Aelita informed them.

"Apparently we left a back door open and XANA got out. He's just been gaining power for months without our knowledge."

"So Jeremie worked on fixing his cell while we drove here. We're putting on the finishing touches but XANA's not going to go back in without a fight."

"We're sending you to Lyoko to distract him while I build a code around him."

"Alright, fire up the scanners," Odd cracked his knuckles and turned back toward the elevator, "What are we waiting for? An invitation?"

"He's spawned the kolossus," Aelita sighed.

"Shit," William groaned.

"And a whole army of monsters," Jeremie continued. "He's not going down easily. And it'll be impossible to trick him again so we're going to have to go on the offense." Everyone glanced at each other, the gravity of the situation settling in. This wasn't going to be just another trip to Lyoko. "Everyone down to the scanners," the blonde genius ordered. Nikita planted a soft good luck kiss on Odd's lips before he followed the Lyoko Warriors sans Aelita. "I'll send Aelita as soon as we've got the programming done. Nikita you go, too."

The dark skinned girl jumped at her name. "Me? But I'm not a fighter…" she trailed.

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Aelita smiled.

"And the only ones who were fighters before Lyoko are Ulrich and Yumi," Jeremie muttered with his attention back on the multiple screens in front of him.

A broad grin spread on Odd's face as Nikita caught his gaze; her eyes wide and slightly terrified. "We finally get to see what you'll look like on Lyoko," he grinned and stretched out his hand for her. "I'll give you the grand tour." Nikita took it shakily and stepped onto the elevator. Odd didn't think she'd ever been down to the scanner room. Odd took the liberty to run his hands up and down Nikita's arms to try to calm her nerves. "It's really weird the first time. Kind of cold and then you don't really feel anything until you're virtualized."

"Then you really feel it when you're devirtualized," William joked.

"Yeah," Yumi nodded, "try not to get shot too many times or you'll have unexplainable bruises."

Nikita's head nodded slightly under Odd's chin but she didn't say anything. Odd squeezed her a bit tighter at her silence.

"Don't worry," he whispered so only she could hear him. "We've done this hundreds of times."

"Yumi, Ulrich, and William," Jeremie called, "you go first while I set up for a new virtualization."

The three stepped in front of the slowly warming scanners while Odd kept his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. A few minutes passed before the scanner doors opened again. Odd made sure Nikita was safely in hers before planting a kiss on her lips.

"See you in a second," he smiled and got into his own.

Odd had to admit that he sort of missed the sensation of being virtualized. It was hard to believe he was once sick of actually going into a video game at the end of secondary school. He would probably be quickly reminded as to why he hated Lyoko so in a few minutes but as of right now, he was savoring the feeling. The familiar falling feeling overtook him and he prepared for impact onto the hard ground.

He fell into the forest sector surrounded by Yumi and Ulrich who were waiting patiently next to their vehicles, and William who was just waiting.

"My Overboard!" Odd shouted gleefully. He jumped on the flying pink board and did a quick loop before returning to the ground just as Nikita's outline appeared hoovering in the sky. When the skin materialized over her digital frame, the girl fell and Odd was there waiting to catch her.

"Hi," Odd grinned. His avatar was still that of a teenager but he knew she'd still recognize him.

A soft giggle escaped Nikita's lips, "Hi." Odd righted her and she took a glance around. "Wow," was all she whispered.

"A lot different from the computer screen?" Ulrich asked. Nikita only nodded, the gold headband across her head winked into view.

Her outfit wasn't very unlike the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. It was skin tight and a rusty off white color. The only difference was that hers wrapped around her body like so many ACE bandages, even covering her fingers and up her neck where an embedded band of gold resided. A golden bow was strapped to her back that the girl just noticed and walked in a quarter of a circle to get a closer look at.

"You can shoot energy arrows and you have knives for close combat," said Jeremie's voice from above as Nikita notice two long knifes strapped to her hips. "And you can control one of XANA's monsters at a time."

"That's pretty cool," William muttered with a smirk.

"William can tell you all about that," Jeremie responded. "I've updated some things. You all now have three lives." There were murmurs of joy throughout the group while Nikita experimented with her bow on a tree. "Everyone also has energy shields and your vehicles can take 25% more damage." A manta materialized among the circle of vehicles but it wasn't like XANA's. It was completely white and bore no mark of XANA. "Nikita, your chariot."

Nikita examined the creature as its wings flapped steadily, bobbing gently in thin air. William automatically stepped to it and grabbed the golden reigns around its neck. "It's not too difficult," he reassured the dark skinned girl and held out his hand for her to step onto it. "Just like a horse."

"You got this, baby," Odd called encouragingly while he flew in circles on his Overboard.

"Just don't fly into the digital sea," Yumi warned pointing at the vast emptiness beyond the forest.

Nikita gripped the reigns and tugged lightly on them. The manta rose about a foot off the ground and crept forward. The girl's face became alight before she made it turn softly and rise a few feet higher. She made the manta do a little twirl in the air in the middle of Odd's circles.

"You can get some practice on the way there," Jeremie commented. "XANA has his army set up in the desert sector. There's a way-tower a few degrees north of where you are." The group saddled up and headed north.

"I wonder what you would have looked like before the upgrade," Odd thought out loud as he lowered his Overboard so he was level with Nikita's manta.

"A mummy theme maybe," the girl smiled while examining one of her bandaged arms.

"If we get out of this alive, I'll have to get Jeremie to conjure up your classic version."

"If we get out of this alive, I'll go to Lyoko and personally hand you all your classic versions," Jeremie joked but sounded completely serious.

"I'm going to remember that," Odd called as the tower became visible. "Just watch everyone else, alright," Odd instructed his fiancée as they approached the pillar. Nikita made a questioning face before she noticed Yumi fly straight into the tower on the Overwing and disappear. She looked so shocked and it was so adorable on her younger version's face. William followed Yumi not bothering to come out of smoke form then Ulrich.

"After you." Odd swept out his arms in a dramatic motion and bowed. Nikita disappeared just as easily as the others and Odd followed her, getting in line behind the other youths, flying through a code covered tower. He emerged a few seconds later in the wasteland like desert region.

"They're on the other side of the gorge. Someone with codes needs to get to the tower. I'm sure he'll active another one as soon as that one's been deactivated so be careful guys. You're about to have a long fight ahead of you," were Jeremie's seemingly final words.

"He was never good at prep talks," Odd sighed.

"Come on," William led, taking his Super Smoke form. The rest followed the trail of black smog to the end of the gorge. Sure enough, there was an army of krabs, tarantulas, bloks, and hornets awaiting them, all guarding a lone tower near a cliff to the digital sea. At the center of them all was the giant cyclops like kolossus.

"You see those weird eye things?" Odd heard Yumi question as they got closer. He looked to his left to see her pointing at the hoard of monsters. "Those are your targets," she explained to Nikita who nodded but didn't say anything. She was scared, he could tell.

"At least there's no tanks," Odd observed attempting to lighten the mood. "Those can be a doozy." He only shrugged with a small grin when Ulrich glared pointedly at him. "What? They can! Not the greatest thing to encounter on your first trip here!"

The group stopped short of being spotted by the army. "Alright," William began, taking charge of the situation as he always did, "Odd, Yumi, Nikita, you three take out the monsters and try to make it to the tower. Ulrich and I will take care of the kolossus. Odd, you're back up if one of us gets devirtualized." The group nodded. It wasn't much of a plan but they normally played it by ear anyway.

"Now or never," Odd sighed and led the way into the fray, firing laser arrows at anything that moved. William and Ulrich shared a quick glance before William took his smog form and Ulrich revved his Overbike, both headed straight toward the giant. Nikita tailed Yumi, who'd just taken aim at a tarantula, and drew her bow, marking the many krabs that littered the area.

It wasn't a long battle for what they were up against. Ulrich and William took out the kolossus relatively quickly now that they knew the secret to it and Nikita and Odd cleared a path for Yumi to get to the tower just as the giant went down. When the towers aura turned white once more, the monsters dematerialized leaving them alone to await Jeremie's instructions.

"He's activated another tower in the ice sector of one of the replikas," the blond genius informed them. "I can virtualize you directly there." They were sent to a desert of a different kind and greeted by another army, this one slightly smaller than the last. The kolossus was absent. It needed the power of all the replikas and, thus, could only be spawned once. Ulrich deactivated this one before they were shipped off to sector 5 which proved to be a bit trickier since they had to deactivate the key while dodging attacks from all around them.

"So, how are you liking Lyoko?" Odd asked girlfriend as the flew near each other, now in the mountain sector.

"It's very exciting," Nikita admitted. "I can see why you were always in such a rush to get here."

"Yeah, right," Odd scoffed. Nikita only smirked in return. After she learned about Lyoko and Odd was able to tote her along to the factory, the trips became a little more bearable and more like they were when they first discovered the super computer.

"You do seem happy to be here, though," she told him.

"Only because I finally got to bring you along," he grinned then pointed at a XANA controlled manta gliding toward them. "That one!" he exclaimed. The girl made an exasperated face at him which he replied to with a pouting mouth. Nikita proceeded to reach her hand toward the monster with a look of deep concentration. After a couple seconds of it getting dangerously close and charging its laser, the creature began to glow golden and made a sharp turn toward group of monsters and started firing upon it. "That's so cool! I'll never get over it!" Odd smiled and veered off to take aim at some krabs that were giving Ulrich trouble.

After what felt like the hundredth tower deactivation, although it was only ten as Jeremie informed them, the group was transported to a Cortex of Jeremie's design and Aelita finally joined them there.

"We have to get this to the core," Aelita explained holding up a card made up of binary as she jumped onto the Overwing with Yumi. Jeremie's Cortex did not include all the traps that the original one had and was much smaller so reaching the core should have been relatively easy, if XANA hadn't spawned monsters here too.

"Of course he would," Ulrich grumbled as he narrowly dodged a tarantula's laser. Nikita quickly took control of it and sent it firing into the fray of its comrades.

"Protect Aelita!" Jeremie called from above as she was grazed by a laser

"She can protect herself!" William shouted back. "The rest of us probably only have one life left!" It was probably true because Jeremie stayed quiet after that.

Odd heard a gasp near him and he turned just in time to see Nikita's manta get devirtualized. He maneuvered his Overboard to her, catching bridal style as she fell from the sky.

"My Manny," she frowned at the digital remnants of the monster as it disappeared.

"You named that thing?" Odd asked righting her on the board. She nodded glumly and wrapped her arms around her blond beau from behind. He could only sigh. Just the notion of becoming attached to a manta disturbed him to his core. "Hold on tight," he instructed. Nikita's grip on him tightened and he soared over the fray aiming at the krab that shot down his fiancée.

"Thank you, baby," Nikita whispered and he received a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you." The two took aim on opposite sides creating a deadly force from above. Aelita was finally able to slip into the core while the rest of the group kept the monsters from going in after her.

After a few minutes, the monsters dematerialized leaving the group huddled together, back to back, looking very confused.

"She did it!" Jeremie yelled. The pink haired genius came running out of the core's entrance.

"Its over?" Odd questioned. Aelita had a huge grin on her face that confirmed it.

"Thank God!" Yumi cried just as Ulrich scooped her into his arms. Odd met Nikita's gaze and she fell into his embrace.

"Well, Nikita, unless you want an official grand tour, I'll devirtualize you guys and shut it back down."

"I think she's seen all there is to see," Odd grinned.

"True," Aelita seconded.

"Then a good old return to the past?" Ulrich asked. He was probably glad for the free trip home. They were all pretty exhausted and the idea of a two hour drive back was not appealing.

"But put us at a good time," Odd pleaded. "Nikita and I were fucking on the balcony in a very precarious position and I think if we just dropped into that, well, I don't want to think about what would happen if we just dropped into that."

Nikita giggled at his statement. "He did promise he'd never let me fall," she added, still wrapped in his arms.

"That's a lot more information than I wanted," Jeremie sighed. "How about noon? Just give the day another good shot?"

There were murmurs of agreement then Jeremie announced, "Return to the past, now!" and everything disappeared.

Then there was that familiar falling feeling again and Odd found himself once again walking to the other side of campus to pick up his fiancée from dance class. That missed call from Ulrich once again appeared on his phone.

"Why are you even calling me back?" Ulrich asked instead of a proper greeting.

"Well, hello to you too," Odd laughed and fell onto the bench once more. "Listen, tell Yumi not to bother getting us. I'll just drive."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich questioned. "You never drive anywhere."

"Because my parents actually got me a purple Lamborghini for graduating secondary school. Would you drive that to get groceries?"

"No, I guess not."

"He guesses not!" Odd exclaimed and once again got the attention of the same passing students. "It's like a freaking beacon! 'Look at me! My parents are famous and I'm fucking spoiled!'"

"If we were all so lucky," Ulrich replied humorlessly.

"Yeah, right," Odd scowled, "You're living in a fucking mansion, rent free."

"It's not a mansion. It's a villa," the brunet corrected, "And I have to keep my grades up to live here for free."

"You have to keep you grades up of your dad will pull you out of school," Odd stated in proper revision.

"That too," Ulrich laughed. "Well, drive safe. Enjoy your Lamborghini. We'll see you guys tonight. Oh!" Ulrich called before Odd had the chance to respond. "Stop having sex on our balcony! It's fucking disgusting!"

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first," Odd grinned. "Ciao," he finished, hitting the end button before the brunet had a chance to argue. Nikita was just exiting the building wihen he glanced up again. "Hey, baby," Odd grinned as he stood to meet her lips with his own and relieve her of her gym bag.

"Hi," she smiled as he broke away from her. "Was that Ulrich?"

"Yup, I told him not to bug Yumi. We'll just drive there."

"Really? You're going to drive?" the girl asked skeptically and allowed his arm to wrap around her waist as they started home.

"Despite popular belief, I can drive," Odd sighed.

"I know you can. You just think your car is so embarrassing."

"You don't think it's embarrassing?"

"No, I like the doors. Though, I would have picked a more pastel color pallet." Odd rolled his eyes at that. Of course she would. But she'd probably change her mind last minute and opt for matte black or white or both. "Or maybe just white," she mused. He knew his girl so well.

"Let's go take a nap before we head out," Odd sighed. "I'm really mentally drained." Odd caught a small smile grace Nikita's lips when he looked down at her. "What are you thinking about, gorgeous?"

She looked up at him and he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm not sore," was all she said. It took Odd a moment but it wasn't long before he pieced together the puzzle and got his second wind thinking about hot roll in the sack with his girl.

"What are we standing around here for?" he grinned. "I have to make sure you won't be able to walk properly for a few days."


End file.
